Serpent's Child
by Fluffy-Pink-Donkey
Summary: A girl from Durmstrang arrives at Hogwarts cynically expecting a miserable uneventful year, but she couldn't be more wrong what with a good fresh start and stark truths...
1. New place, old dreams

**Serpents Child**

**Chapter 1: New place, old dreams**

She ran. Her long black hair flowing behind her, her body was slick with cold sweat, her vision blurred by tears, her pulse quickening with every step as fear snaked its way through her body lazily turning her blood stone cold…

"ANNA! Get up NOW! Else there will be trouble!"

Anna rolled over and groaned as bright sunlight flooded the room, she opened her eyes a crack and saw her aunt (a tall, lean, birdlike and rather menacing woman with greying hair scraped back in a tight bun) stooped over her looking severe.

"Young lady, if you do not get up and out of bed this instant, I…I…I will send an owl to your mother and see what she has to say about you still being in bed and unpacked, _when_ your uncle and cousin are about to depart for Kings Cross in," she looked over to the clock on the wall with 6 hands "15 minutes!" Aunt Polly shrieked, her voice rising, her face set in a characteristic scowl.

Anna sat up, stretched then yawned loudly, her mind was sluggish and groggy, she looked bleary eyed at her aunt and enquired stupidly "Kings Cross?" She frowned, as her still half asleep mind tried (and failed spectacularly) to work out why they were leaving for a train station.

Aunt Polly gave an exasperated sigh, pursed her lips and answered, "To catch the Hogwarts Express of course, sometimes I despair!"

Anna glanced over at her aunt, you are not the only one she thought and as comprehension dawned she let out a quiet "Oh."

"Its no good just sitting there, dawdling! We have already wasted enough time as it is, I see I am going to have to help you," She pulled her wand from her inside pocket and cried "pack!" as Anna's belongings flew from all corners of the room to land neatly in her trunk, Aunt Polly scowled and swept from the room. Leaving Anna staring insolently at the mirror on the wall opposite that reflected the image of a slender, 16 year old girl of medium height, with long black hair and blazing sapphire blue eyes staring insolently back at her.

By the time she'd bathed, changed and made sure her big proud barn owl Felix, was secure and comfortable in his cage, her aunt was panicking and certain that her and her cousin would miss the train, when Anna had politely asked how they where going to get to Kings Cross station, aunt Polly had answered "by train of course, you silly girl! You and your cousin are too young to apparate and as far as I know there aren't any fireplaces at the station!" this seemed to infuriate her and she began to screech louder about how late they were running.

They sprinted in to the little dingy underground station, breathlessly collected their tickets from a wizened guard and just got onto the train when it began to move.

Anna slumped onto the nearest seat giving her uncle Benedict a sweeping look as she did so taking in his sweaty overcoat, mismatched, tattered and faded muggle clothes, shiny bald head and hands clutching the two trunks, she was not the only one; muggles gave him curious glances and stares, probably wondering their silly little minds over how he had managed to run with and carry two seemingly heavy trunks (which, earlier amid all the commotion of leaving and Aunt Polly's anxious shrieks her Uncle had actually managed to remember to bewitch to be feather-light). She sneered and regained her firm hold of Felix's cage; Felix himself was ruffling his feathers and hooting indignantly.

Her cousin, (a lanky boy with short brown hair and greeny brown eyes called Henry) who was about to enter his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, was looking over at the muggles with a look of polite interest. Anna wondered what he was really thinking about and whether or not it was her, this was not because she thought highly of herself (although truthfully she did slightly) it was because when she empathised with him (which she rarely ever did) she saw that she had entered his life as a stranger barely a week ago when her mother had charmingly dumped Anna on aunt Polly and family calling herself his cousin from abroad. Where she had decided to finish her education at Durmstrang and commence here instead; without telling him why, indeed she doubted that even Aunt Polly had ever told him that she had a sister.


	2. Awkward Questions

Chapter 2:Awkward Questions

They stumbled out onto Kings Cross station, squeezing through the masses of briefcases and the people attached to them, they hurtled on until they reached the space between platforms nine and ten. Anna paused briefly, turned to her Uncle and opened her mouth who, apparently seemed quite startled to have Anna actually talk to him; she smirked and said "I suppose the platform is 'hidden' so that muggles can't find it," he was about to speak when Anna cut across him "Fascinating as I'm sure what you are about to say undoubtedly is, the time is five to eleven so we only have five minutes." Her uncle look slightly dumbstruck and then smiled; obviously he hadn't detected a hint of sarcasm although her cousin who scowled at her (looking scarily like his mother as he did so) had.

Before she could ask about where and how you entered platform nine and three quarters, "You want to know how to get onto the platform?" her cousin asked, he seemed to be thoroughly pleased with himself probably because he knew something she didn't. "It would help." She said huffily. He just laughed and in tones of mirth he said

"Well, it's over there." He pointed unhelpfully at the barrier between platform 9 and platform 10, she raised an elegant eyebrow, muggles gazed at them and their trunks (with owls in cages perched precariously on top) they clearly thought them quite mad.

"Just walk straight at the barrier between the two platforms, make sure you don't stop or think that you'll walk straight into it, just keep walking, and Henry wipe that smile off your face and stop teasing your cousin its very rude, your mother would have a fit if she saw that face that you just pulled at me." her uncle instructed quietly and tiredly. Anna was momentarily speechless she had never heard her uncle tell Henry off before, but it seemed as if he was a different man when not within a five mile radius of her aunt; she collected herself and sneered at Henry as her uncle walked over to collect a trolley.

"What are you sneering at?" he asked a little sulkily. She rolled her eyes,

"You of course, I thought even someone as thick as you would have worked that out by now." She said exasperatedly, he turned and looked her over as if weighing up in his mind whether she was worth the effort of talking to, "Why are you here? Why couldn't you stay at Durmstrang? Mum never said that I had a cousin, I can't be related to someone like you." He blurted it out as if it had been bugging him ever since she came; the last bit was said spitefully. She looked up into his face contorted with suspicion, he surprised her by saying "Actually I don't want to know it's your business." His eyes betrayed him; they shone with curiosity; he added, "When we get to school I don't know you. ". Anna was just about to reply unpleasantly when she heard him mutter under his breath (with a look of apparent disgust on his face) "she's destined for slytherin."

Before Anna had time to ponder on this her uncle came grabbed them both and frogmarched them to the metal barrier, with their trunks bumping along behind them and promptly told them to stop bickering and focus. They stopped; Henry leaned against the barrier casually, waved and was gone. Her Uncle signalled for her to run, Anna nodded; he gave her a searching glance, she ignored him and walked off briskly. She was almost there, getting closer and closer to it with every step; giant butterflies flapped about in her stomach, and she was almost knocked flying several times by muggles walking into her. She had reached the barrier now and, swallowing she closed her eyes and sprinted into it but as she opened her eyes she realised she was mistaken she had gone through it.

As she looked around she saw a big red steam engine with several carriages attached, innumerable parents were seeing off their children, cats of every sort mewed weaving themselves between the crowd, unseen toads croaked and irritated owls hooted. She stood and watched the babbling crowd dazedly as it begin to dwindle as students left for the train and steam began to billow from the train's chimney. Anna stirred as her uncle Benedict tapped her shoulder "You'll have to go now you can't stay here." He smiled; Anna looked up at him "I know that! But its just..." her voice trailed off, he squeezed her shoulder and guided her onto the train. She quickly dumped her trunk behind her and as her uncle shut the door and turned to leave, she shouted "Wait!" he hesitated "Do I have to go? Why can't I just go back?" she hated the note of desperation in her voice, the train began to move "You can't go back, its too late." He shouted back, the train rounded a corner taking the view of her uncle away. She sighed and dragging her trunk behind her went to look for a seat.


	3. New Beginnings

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

Anna eventually found a seat in an empty carriage with nothing but other trunks in it about five minutes into the journey. She stowed her trunk (after much huffing and heaving), reassured Felix who seemed very disgruntled and gave a loud angry hoot when asked how he was, changed into her black robes and sat down in one of the seats nearest the window. She watched the changing landscape as the train sped through it and felt more relaxed than she had all morning, her mind wandered back to the previous hours and with a jolt she remembered her dream, which sent shivers down her spine. As far back as she could remember Anna had had these dreams (they occurred quite rarely though) they were always the same; she woke in a dark cold room sick with fright then something or someone chased her, she could never see 'it' but she could her the resounding footsteps it made, and she would run and run until (in her dream) she fainted or she was woken up.

A sound from the corridor outside woke her abruptly from her musings, loud guffawing and cackling followed as a voice drawled something, which she couldn't quite hear. Four people emerged into the carriage Anna turned around from the window to stare at them. There was a blonde girl with a face which looked like the face of a breed of dog which Anna couldn't remember the name of, a tall boy with cold grey eyes, sleek blonde hair and a pointed face, and two large, menacing, stupid looking boys one with a pudding bowl haircut and long ape-like arms and the other with short bristly hair and dull deep set eyes, all in robes of black with an emblem of a silver snake on a green background.

The girl looked around still cackling until she laid eyes on Anna, she gave her a reproachful stare than turned to the two large boys (who, to Anna seemed like bodyguards) " I thought you two had saved us a carriage? An empty carriage." She screeched

"And this carriage appears to have someone in it." The blonde boy added, and looked at them questioningly "So how can a carriage be empty when there is someone in it," he said slowly as if speaking to a very stupid child, the girl continued to stare at Anna "I know you where thick but I thought that you could at least count." He said despairingly

The boy with the pudding bowl haircut said in a deep grunt "It was empty when we left it, sorry." The girl rolled her eyes, the other large boy said in a low rasp "Yeah, sorry."

They turned to look menacingly at Anna, who by then had become bored with the conversation and had turned to look out of the window once again. They seemed to be waiting for something, she looked round at them, the girl seemed to be puzzled, she gave Anna the once over and said in a what - the - hell - are - you - doing - here sort of way "Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you before, you look new, but you're too old to be a first year." She turned to the blonde boy and asked almost desperately "Who is she, Draco?" Anna laughed and thought as if he would know. Draco looked at Anna and drawled, "Who the hell are you?" by this time the two larger boys were cracking their knuckles and looking intimidating. Far from intimidating her it just annoyed her, she looked over at the boys, rolled her eyes, sighed and said confidently "I am Anna Safire, I'm new but I am not a first year I am going to be a 6th year, you haven't seen me before, because up until very recently I went to Durmstrang and I am not going to move because when I found this carriage it was empty. Who are you anyway?" she smirked they seemed quite taken aback by her little speech, she looked around at them expectantly and haughtily. Draco motioned for them to sit down, they settled down.

"I am Draco Malfoy," he said importantly, he pointed to the boy with the pudding bowl hair cut, "that's Crabbe and the other ones Goyle." He said in a bored voice, Anna nodded in acknowledgement, then the girl spoke, "I'm Pansy Parkinson." They held out their hands and each in turn shook her hand (she thought that her hand might be broken after Crabbe and Goyle's handshakes). The butterflies seemed to have reduced in size and she felt sick with hunger rather than nerves.

She decided quickly that she wanted these people to accept her, "Pleasure to meet you all." A winning smile played across her lips, Malfoy had relaxed and lounged in his seat as if he owned the train and Pansy continued to stare at her intentionally. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Anna decided to start a conversation, after all (even though she tried her best not to show it) she was bursting with questions about Hogwarts; she knew that her Mother and her father had attended the school (when she thought about her father she felt a sharp stab of anger and grief). "What is Hogwarts like? My aunt said it was a good school." She tried to

sound casual but ended up sounding sarcastic when mentioning her aunt. Malfoy laughed scornfully the others followed his lead, Anna thought that Crabbe and Goyle sounded like trolls.

"What, with that old coot running it? It has gone to the dogs! Most of the teachers have favourites like Potty,"

"And that know it all, mudblood cow, Granger! " chipped in Pansy with loathing etched across her pug-like face.

"Yes, surprising isn't it? That they let filth like that in!" Malfoy finished, Anna found herself at a loss for words, she didn't know what he was talking about (upon questioning her mother about hogwarts she had received nothing but a deep sigh and a tight lipped frown) they were all looking at her intently she swallowed and nodded.

"What about Durmstrang? My father said that it was a good school; he was friends with the headmaster, did you know?" he said proudly.

She laughed, a sound like the tinkling of little bells and shook her head, happy to be on a subject she knew a lot about "Well, Durmstrang is gloomy, dark and freezing cold in winter, we I mean the students are only allowed to light fires for magical purposes. They have a relatively new headmaster Because Professor Karkaroff disappeared at the end of my 4th year. People say that is too much of a coincidence that he went missing around the time that he who must not be named came back to power; he was supposedly in league with him at the height of the dark lords' power last time, but because he deserted you know who, he got scared of the Dark Lords' wrath and ran away. Anyway, since the new Headmaster arrived it has supposedly 'improved' because they have a new lesson called 'defence against the dark arts' but it hasn't. The ministry got scared after hearing those rumours and thought that we had been learning the dark arts, but we hadn't which is sort of a shame really." She looked up at them, they seemed to want to question her further.

She hurriedly cast around for a change of subject, in doing so she focused on the silver snake with a green background emblazoned on their robe fronts. Curiously she asked "Whats the snake? Does it symbolize something?" As Anna looked again she saw a blue badge with the word prefect written across it in gold.

Malfoy followed her gaze with a smug smile.

"We're all in Slytherin house, the only decent house there is. All of my family have been in Slytherin me and pansy are the slytherin prefects." Upon hearing her name mentioned pansy sat up taller and gave Anna what she thought was a superior stare.

"How many houses are there?"

"Four: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Pansy replied

They were still talking about all the houses and their differences when the lunch trolley came (awaited by an eager Crabbe and equally eager Goyle) and went and had just about finished when the train slowed to a halt outside a small platform with a sign swinging in the breeze, which read "Hogsmeade Station" in proud brass letters.

"Here we are." Malfoy said, they all stirred, stood up and collected their belongings, walked out and stepped out onto the small platform.


	4. Contrast & acceptance

Authors note: thank you to angel-wings76, seerofsorrow, paprika90

Zenya Taki for your reviews! They mean the world to me! they really encouraged me to continue this fanfic. Hummmm….you will be seeing it from the opposite side of hogwarts! There are a lot more surprises in store ;) and when you say a little bit more detail how do you mean: S anyway, heres a new chapter, so hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Contrast & acceptance**

Anna stepped out almost timidly onto the platform but sharply pulled herself together. She then stopped dead awestricken when she looked up at the castle what she had expected and what was in front of her were two completely different things. The castle stood proudly with many turrets and towers with hundreds of tiny-lit windows twinkling like stars. She almost gasped but stopped herself, the contrast between this castle and the Durmstrang castle was amazing.

"Anna, are you coming or not?" Pansy said impatiently. Anna looked around in the sea of black robes to find her new acquaintance surrounded by a group of girls all staring at her curiously, she smiled and began to walk over when a huge man in a moleskin overcoat blocked her way with a lantern in his large hand calling out "Firs years over ere, firs years this way."

"Excuse me, please!" She said as he was about to walk into her, he peered down and apologized

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Anna was quite annoyed by now, the big man continued to look at her "You don't 'ave an house emblem on your robe, you look too big to be a firs year." He observed. Anna gazed up at him shielding her eyes from the lantern he was holding,

"I'm not in a house…yet, but it is my first year here even though I'm going into the 6th year." She jadedly explained as soon as she said it she wished she hadn't.

"Oh right, I see well if its your firs 'ere then you can go across the lake with the rest of 'em." She stood horrified to learn that she was resigned to crossing the lake. He turned back to look at her "Follow me." He called.

She spent the rest of a nightmarish 20 minutes stuck in a boat with a little boy who gawped at her as she stepped into the little rowing boat, then for next fifteen minutes contented himself with bombarding her with persistent questions in a squeaky high pitched voice, ignoring the glares she shot him every so often and to top it all off every time he brought the oars from the water she got flicked with big droplets of water as a result they made very little progress. She stayed quiet throughout the whole journey deep in thought about what house she was going to be put in.

When they eventually stopped and left the little boats, she paid very little attention to her surroundings but snapped back to reality when confronted with a tall, strict, aging woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall deputy head and teacher of Transfiguration. She led them through to a small room Anna taking up the rear considerably taller than the first years and earning herself intrigued glances from them, the annoying boy from the boat was tagging along with her talking non-stop oblivious to the fact that Anna wasn't taking a blind bit of notice. Professor McGonagall turned and addressed them adding at the end, "I will speak to you in a minute Miss Safire, Please stay here until I return." to Anna.

She then lead the reluctant first years through to what seemed to be a hall, where a hushed silence fell. She felt her nervousness from earlier return in a rush; She listened and heard what seemed to be a song followed by applause and a long list of names being called out. After every name was called, a silence ensued then the person she assumed who had sung the song called out the house the first year was best suited to. The list seemed to be in a long alphabetical order and as they reached the end of the list she heard chattering commence only to be silenced. She heard a strong voice say something she couldn't catch followed by whispers; suddenly the door opened and Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. "Your turn Miss Safire." Anna opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it after seeing the look on the professor's face.

She stepped out in to a long hall with five tables; one with the teachers and the other four packed with students who all turned to stare at her muttering to their friends, she looked up to the ceiling only to find the sky above her, it must be enchanted she thought. The walk past the tables seemed to take an eternity. Professor Mcgonagall directed her to a spindly stool with a dirty, dusty, old hat balanced on top. She looked enquiringly at the Professor who motioned for her to sit. She sat upon the stool gingerly and the hat was placed upon her head, she was shocked to find that it spoke.

"Ahhhh Miss Safire, what a pleasant surprise well lets see now, which house shall I put you in," Anna's mind was completely blank she was too nervous to think, "Well I think you will do well in Slytherin you are cunning with a thirst for power, but also in Ravenclaw, you are strong minded and intelligent, ummmmmmmm now where to put you."

The hat was silent for a moment the hall (along with Anna) seemed to be waiting with baited breath…

"Slytherin!" The hat called out, Anna almost fell off the stool with relief. A table cheered she slid off the stool and walked briskly over to that table. She squashed in next to Pansy who was shuffling up to make room for her (Pansy seemed more accepting of her now then on the train); She turned to Anna and squealed, "I knew it! You did it!" Anna felt at home for the first time in weeks.

Up at the teacher's table Dumbledore narrowed his eyes watching through his half moon spectacles as Anna was being greeted by the Slytherin table and spoke softly to Professor Mcgonagall "This is not good, this is not good at all."


	5. Letter

_Muhahahaha cough splutter (small voice) anyone got a throat sweet?_

Sorry, got very bored over the weekend when I should have been revising for year 10 exam which are this week (oops! What can I say? I'm allergic, I touch a book and get a rash!) well there are some lovely bombs in store and I know what happens (actually I'd be slightly worried if I didn't!). And for once in my life I have planned it out with a plot and everything, yay for me (ignore me am a. very. Sad. child!) which, is good for me! Merci pour le review (theres my lil bit of French revision!) yes it is slightly interesting…oh and the golden trio? Some slight in the first few chapters and the rest…find out! Hoffentlich magst du mein Kapitel. (ha in your face frau smith!) Maybe I should lay off the sugar…

**Chapter 5: Letter**

Anna awoke the next morning from a deep, pleasant and dreamless slumber to find herself in a large four poster bed in a windowless large rectangular room with five similar, almost identical four poster beds with their inhabitants still contentedly sound asleep. The torches in the brackets had long burn out and for a moment she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings wondering how she had got 'here' and where 'here' was, however this fear passed as she woke up fully and remembered in a happy haze the events of the evening and night before.

She had been sorted into Slytherin and rightfully so she thought sanctimoniously; she was single minded and opinionated once she believed that something was right then _everyone _else was wrong. After that they had a feast fit for a king laughing and joking all the while; admittedly at people rather then with people she quickly brushed this thought aside. She had landed on her feet as it were, her new acquaintances (minus the bodyguards: Crabbe and Goyle) were among the most popular people in the house especially Malfoy who seemed to rule the house and (according to Anna) even had his own unofficial fan club (headed by Pansy), Anna resolved never to stoop that low and join this fan club.

Anna had selfishly decided not to impose herself on them but make her mark when she was popular. Although she had been far from left out; Malfoy had humiliated her by telling the rest of the slytherins about finding her in the train compartment and doing an exaggerated but surprisingly accurate impression of her introductory speech to which she thought she had replied wittily "I would insult you for that, but you are not bright enough to notice." Receiving a laugh and a very hostile look from Malfoy. The only shadow cast over her joy was when she had been looking over at the Gryffindor table (Pansy had told her what table it was, with a malicious glint to her eyes when Anna had asked) she had caught her cousin looking over at her with a look of revulsion on his face.

She was roused from her memories when Pansy stirred and looked over at her sleepily asking,

"Are you just going to sit there all day looking gormless or are you going get up?" laughing at her she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Anna called after her, "Pansy I know it takes you a very long time to look at least human in the mornings, but please hurry up I need to use the bathroom as well. Sometime today would be ideal."

After extensively pampering herself until she was satisfied that she was ready; like the true and slightly vain perfectionist she was, she along with the other Slytherin girls lead by Pansy went into the great hall for breakfast. Shrieking and laughing as they did so, Anna sat down next to Pansy and set about getting something to eat, a large threatening girl called Millicent Bullstrode came up to them,

"Here are the new 6th year timetables with the Newt classes on." She grunted and went back to her place. Pansy looked down at it vacantly, then up at Malfoy anxiously, who ignored her and looked down at his own timetable saying loudly "Oh goody I really can't wait to see what that big oafs got in store for us this year, my father was really proud of me when he saw how many OWLs I had, the only decent teacher there is on here is Professor Snape."

"How did you do in your OWLs? How many do you have?" Pansy asked and Malfoy stopped examining his own timetable to look up at them, Anna was quite bewildered by now, she stared at Pansy blankly and said,

"I've got eight OWLs, wh-"

"In what?" Malfoy cut in crudely,

"Astrology, Care for magical creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, history of magic, potions and ancient runes," She said counting them off on her fingers smugly, receiving glowers from them all,

"All outstanding. Who are Professor Snape and the big oaf?" Anna said rather perplexed.

"Don't you know?" Malfoy sneered, "Professor Snape is the potions master and head of Slytherin house, the big oaf or half breed is the teacher of magical creatures." he said distastefully.

He was beginning to irritate her but she kept her short temper at bay and began to inspect her own timetable and eat her cereal instead. She was concentrating so much on working out what she had that day she didn't hear the sudden whoosh of many wing as owls came to deliver post, she didn't even notice when an owl swooped down to deliver her post and landed in her pumpkin juice splattering her lightly. Pansy had to poke her rather sharply and say, "You have post!" She looked up slightly horrified to find herself covered with small orange droplets and puzzled as to who would write to her, she had left too quickly and hurriedly to inform her friends of changing schools and had been too busy to write to anyone lately. She removed her post from the owls leg who flew away relieved to have finally delivered the letter, Pansy looked over her shoulder nosily as she opened it asking "whose it from?" Anna rolled her eyes and turned to her new friend saying, "I won't know until I've read it!"

"Well read it then!"

Dear Daughter,

You will find that Hogwarts differs greatly from Durmstrang in many respects; be wary, keep your tongue civil when speaking to anyone. I am sorry that I had to leave so abruptly, but I had pressing engagements that had to be attended to. I have been informed that you were sorted into Slytherin, be _careful, _I will try request a transfer. Think before you open your big mouth. Keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself. Socialise with safe people.

From your Mother

P.s. heed my advice.

Anna frowned she was unimpressed and also very puzzled she couldn't understand what her mother meant, she shrugged her mother was often like that where she was concerned; ordering her but not going into detail, she was occasionally extremely secretive. Anna got the impression that if she asked her life would not be worth living, she often wondered what it would be like if her father was still alive and whether her mother sometimes just stopped being open because she was wound with still raw grief.

Pansy finished reading the letter looking equally puzzled but said nothing of it.

"Are you going to reply to her?" Pansy asked.

"Um, probably…listen what have we got next?"

"Whose it from?" Malfoy butted in.

"Her mother, we've got potions next, I wonder if Potty, Weasel and the mudblood are going to be in potions?" Pansy supplied, pondering.

The bell rang,

"Looks like we are about to find out." said Theodore Nott with a note of malevolence.


	6. Shocks and frustration

Chapter 6: **Shocks and frustration**

٭♥♦♥♠♥♦♥٭

_Thanks again for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter it might be a bit rushed as I'm doing it on study leave and revising at the same time oops! Oh well. I'm bored. And please review._

٭♥♦♥♠♥♦♥٭

As they trooped down to the potions dungeon Anna's mind was burning with curiosity as they turned down each corridor, she wanted to skip potions and explore but didn't dare to just in case of getting lost; which looked extremely easy in this monstrous castle. When they reached the entrance to the classroom they found a group of happy, chattering Gryffindor sixth years but as they caught sight of the Slytherins the atmosphere changed instantly to hostility.

"Oh look who it is!" Drawled Malfoy loudly, a tall lanky boy with red hair with red ears turned to Malfoy and said something unrepeatable to which Malfoy replied "language Weasely, tell me are you still riding that log? And Potter have you had a chance to play the hero yet at all this year?".

Anna didn't listen to rest of it she had just seen someone who she thought was Harry Potter, but couldn't be sure unless she took a closer look she pushed her way to the front of the crowd until she was level with Malfoy. She stared at the tall, skinny boy with messy black hair, startling green eyes, glasses and a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were narrowed with more then dislike as he watched Malfoy.

Still staring at the boy she said "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" the boy was still distracted by Malfoy, didn't answer at first but then his gaze shifted to her "Yes I am." He replied almost defiantly as if she had insulted him.

She didn't get a chance to ask him anything else, as Pansy cheerfully seized her robes, pulling her back and into the dungeon. A tall man with a hooked nose, greasy dark hair and black robes (greatly resembling a bat) entered whom she presumed was Professor Snape. Just to check she turned to Pansy and asked her, she answered by rolling her eyes and shaking her head in mock despair. Anna found herself gazing at the black board excruciatingly bored, the properties of the ingredients in the potion they were going to make Anna had learnt and revised about many times. She began to idly doodle, Millicent nudged her painfully in the ribs she let out a piqued "Ouch!"

"We've got to pair up and make the potion, the instructions are on the board." She said gruffly.

"Oh right, ok." Anna instinctively turned to Pansy,

"I'm going with Millicent." She stated matter-of-factly. Anna swivelled on her stool not wanting to be alone, this would have never of happened in Durmstrang she thought sulkily as she looked around for a likely partner.

A lazy voice behind her made her start.

"Crabbe and Goyle are paired together, I would be surprised if they had one brain cell between them."

"Good for them." Anna murmured, turning to look at him.

"You appear to be partnerless, perhaps we could pair up and combine our expertise? Even though it is a very easy potion."

"I like being on my own." She said boldly although this was far from true, he smirked whilst raising his eyebrows.

In the end she agreed but begrudgingly so, to her utter astonishment they made quite a good team; but this did not mean she found him in anyway tolerable. He was the most frustrating, arrogant, pompous boy she had ever met and she had known quite a few. They had completed the potion moments before the bell rang. Anna had noticed rather uncomfortably that Pansy had been shooting her jealous glances throughout the whole lesson. She contemplated this as she scooped a sample of her potion set it upon the professor's desk and returned to packing and groaning about getting homework on the first day.

The rest of the day passed in a long hard slog, Anna found herself intrigued at first in all the lessons (Potions, Charms, history of magic, arithmancy and care for magical creatures.) then as they progressed she found herself spiralling into an unhappy boredom. All the work they had been set as classwork or homework she had already covered in Durmstrang. At Durmstrang the pace was fast and the work hard and gruelling, the atmosphere at Hogwarts was completely different it seemed more laid back some how, and after five years of Durmstrang Anna found this hard to adjust to.


	7. Through another's eyes

_Hello again! Tis moi, back from the realms of French and german oral exams to give you this (I know not much of a nice present is it?)! well, this is from another persons perspective (I've been toying with this idea for sometime and decided to do it before the really plot thickens, don't worry it fits into the plot). Hence the chapter title. Ps being deliberately vagueish!_

_Toodles!_

_Woo no more exams!_

Chapter 7: **Through another's eyes.**

The weak sun shone through the leafless trees and made the damp grass shimmer almost, a cutting lazy breeze played across the grey lake and around the tree by it where the friends sat. It was a late Saturday morning and they were sprawled out across the grass underneath the tree, soaking up the last of the sun before winter descended. The breeze ruffled their hair and she found herself constantly pushing her blonde hair out of her face in order to see, "Have you seen that Brown girl in Gryffindors hair? Its like rats tails!" She said pointedly and clearly as Lavender Brown walked past supposedly immersed in a conversation with her pathetic little friend, they all shrieked with laughter. She looked at the area surrounding her for her wand…she presumed she had left it somewhere or other. _Anyway_ she thought_ its not like it worked, didn't even do what I wanted it to_ (even though it happened to be flawless and new).

She examined her nails whilst Anna was explaining to Millicent and others about the transfiguration homework, she looked up and studied her new friend; she seemed like part of the group now although only weeks before she didn't seem to want to fit in. If Pansy had been ugly and stupid (which of course in her superior opinion she was far from being) she would have almost envied Anna including her cold, vicious streak although not her insecurities or her need to always be right or perfect.

She had learned a great deal about her past, which Anna had seemed reluctant to reveal like the fact her mother and father came from quite wealthy, pureblood (as if slytherin would accept anything less? She thought with a wry smile) families. She had been born in England and lived with her mother (her father was a French wizard who had been killed by aurors before Anna was born) until she was 4. From there she had moved to and around France until she was 10 then Anna had moved to somewhere in eastern Europe and enrolled in Durmstrang when she was 11. But something stilled gnawed at the back of Pansy's mind. When she'd asked Anna how she'd ended up here, Anna had looked puzzled herself saying her mother thought it would be educationally beneficial for Anna to continue her studies at Hogwarts. All of which, of course,Pansy had not understood a word of.

Pansy had congratulated herself (although she couldn't pronounce it so settled instead for well done) on coaxing all from her until she was satisfied. But there seemed to be something else…which she couldn't but a finger on…a cold shiver ran up her spine…she shifted uncomfortably and came back to the real world.

"Pansy, oi Pansy! Wake up!" Millicent was yelling,

"My eyes are open, I am awake you twit!"

"Whatever." Millicent shrugged and turned back to her homework her brow furrowed.

"What's the time?" she asked wonderingly fiddling absentmindedly with her hair,

"Why? It's 11:00, have you got to be somewhere?" Anna enquired

"Yeah, I'm meeting Draco in the library at 11:30, as a matter of fact."

She said, trying and failing to flick her hair over her shoulder to add to the effect finding herself with a rather painful knot in her neck instead. She watched as Anna's smile vanished turning to a look of distaste.

"Do you have a problem with him or something?" she asked hotly. Pansy was annoyed but at the same time (although she hated to admit it) slightly relieved, she used to and still did to some extent see Anna as a threat where Draco was concerned but it was obvious she had no interest in him. Whatsoever.

"No, not really."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked nosily.

Anna snorted,

"No, not at the moment I split up with him just before I moved here," Pansy looked at her enquiringly, wondering why, "Because he decided he wasn't ready for a relationship and went crying to my so-called best friend; they seem quite happy together now. Are you and Draco an item then?"

"You could say that…"

"If you were blind!" Millicent finished for her. She gave Millicent the most malicious (and pug-like) stare she could muster and said huffily, "We will be soon!"

"I think you better get going then if you want to reach the library, I'll come with you; I need to do some research for some homework." Anna said stretching.

Pansy nodded and got up, "Hurry up then!"

They stalked up to the castle and chattered inanely all the way to library, where unknowingly,a nasty surprise was waiting for each.


	8. Drowning not swimming

_Chapter 8_**: Drowning not swimming**

_Thanks 4 the review, this chapters 4 u!_

"H-h-h-he said no!(hiccup) He s-s-s-said no! How c(hiccup)c-c-could he!" Pansy wailed almost hysterical.

"I am sure he didn't mean to, he just hadn't thought about what he was saying, that's all." Anna replied not listening to her, her mind was racing with something else as she endlessly paced the small dormitory, feeling trapped in her mind. She pulled out the now rather tattered letter that she had received from an unknown owl during her time in the library and re-read it hoping that the words would miraculously change,

_Anna,_

_I have to leave England don't ask questions and don't contact me at all it is absolutely crucial that you heed my advice from the last letter you will remember what it was. You are to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas (which just to remind you is in two months time), and most probably the rest of the year as well. Don't contact your aunt or uncle. Don't inform anyone of anything. Keep your head down._

_From your Mother._

She felt the same miserable sense of disappointment and gloom hanging over her; her mother had vaguely hinted to her that she would be there for her at Christmas, and that they would celebrate it together, this time for real. Since the end of Anna's fourth year she had been vague, mysterious and above all unreliable pulling out on Anna right at the last minute usually; although Anna would never voice it, right when she needed her most.

The only difference was that this time she had naively believed her (which was strange for Anna who could compete for the title of the world's worst cynic)that it would be different. Her mother had promised her things would be different when they'd moved here, that they'd be safer (although from what Anna couldn't hazard a guess). Not even being able to contact her was almost too much to bear, but she stayed obedient all the same, what her mother was doing was for a reason.

Her mother was one of the most generally the most distant frosty and unemotive people she'd ever had the misfortune to meet, although in her world there were many, which had influenced Anna somewhat. However strict her mother was with her Anna tried to convey her gratitude and appreciation by making her mother proud.

Pansy was still wailing and gibbering (like a wet pug dog)in a heap on her bed having not moved from the moment she'd raced into the dormitory and hurled herself histrionically onto it. She had seen red after the comment Millicent made and had been determined to prove her wrong. She had stridden purposely into the library and when confronted with Draco had asked him out straightaway (receiving a scowl from the librarian). But this had backfired dramatically when he had said "No. Sorry, but I don't like you." Not looking in the least bit apologetic, rather the opposite.

"Oh how could you _Darling__Drakeykins_! You aren't e-e-even l-l-listening to me, are you!" Pansy shrieked sniffing loudly and looking noticeably bedraggled.

"Come on, Pans, I was just reading something that's all and I was listening to you, we've got to go and have dinner, I don't know about you but I'm starved we did miss lunch after all."

"I'm not going to dinner looking like this! And how can you think of your hunger at a time like this!" Pansy said unconvinced.

"Whatever, I'm going, do you want me to bring you anything?" Anna was up and already by the door to the dormitory

"Yes, ok just bring me a bread roll."

"Would it put you out slightly to just once every so often say please or thank you?" this comment brought a smirk to Pansys tear stained face.

Anna was just about to turn around and leave for the Great hall and dinner when a thought occurred to her filling her with hope, "Pansy are you staying here for Christmas?" Pansy who was blowing her nose at the time seemed to flinch,

"No, I was but I'm not now." She answered, distinctly bunged up,

"Why?"

"Because…because I thought that I could spend some quality time with him."

"With who?" Anna asked non-plussed, gaining herself a spiteful look from Pansy.

"With Draco he is staying for Christmas!" and with that she dissolved into fresh hysterics.


	9. Gifts and Curses

Chapter 9**: Gifts and Curses**

_Well, i'm afraid you'll have to remain in suspence a lil bit longer, unless you can work it out, lol! As for her mother's notes they are there as hints and an insight into her mother, you may meet her later...ish!_

As winter settled in, the weather turned cold and bitter, and the days drew to a close early. The atmosphere in the castle turned from the boring hum of everyday school life to excitement and anticipation as Christmas drew ever nearer. The festive mood seemed infectious and everyone it seemed (even Pansy! Who after suffering the public humiliation of being turned down had been determined to remain proud and not allow it to get to her, after a while, it had paid off and shehad seemed to discover that there were other members of the opposite sex other then Draco Malfoy and had taken a distinct infatuation to a certain Theodore Nott, the intelligent loner) was happy and joyous with the exception of Professor Snape and Anna. Indeed Anna's mood had grown steadily worse and resentful over the past weeks; this had not gone unnoticed by her fellow Slytherins who at every available opportunity teased her about it. The weeks passed by spitefully quickly to Anna and before long it was time for her friends to leave.

Anna found herself wandering around aimlessly on the day that her friends left and the holiday began, she had left a panicking, screeching, Pansy and company in the dormitory packing, in favour of solitude and freedom. She was walking up into a tower that she had never been to before and was just taking an interest in the portrait of a fat Lady when; scaring her half to death the portrait swung open and someone burst from it landing almost on top of her.

"Anna!" the boy gasped as he scrambled to get off of her.

Anna who was severely winded looked up into the surprised face of her cousin.

After getting her breath back, collecting herself and brushing herself off she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Through there is the Gryffindor common room," he explained, "What are you doing here?"

Anna who was annoyed with having to explain herself said, "I was bored and decided to come for a wander, I didn't know that that was your common room."

"Aren't you packing?" he said puzzled

"Nope, I am staying here."

"Oh right. So…you were sorted into Slytherin, then." he said with an obvious look of loathing as he gazed at her robe front.

"Yes." she said holding her head proudly, he snorted.

"What and you're happy about that are you? Trust you to be put in the worst house."

"You're just jealous! I am ashamed to even know you! in a house with those…people!" her lip curled,

"I'm not listening to this." He said making to leave.

Anna watched him depart "You are more pathetic then I thought you were, you're in denial!" she said gaining a grim satisfaction from the way in which his back stiffened. As he made to turn around Anna walked off briskly in the opposite direction, she wasn't in the mood for a long heated argument.

She laid down on her bed, her head reeling, from the sheer quietness. She lay unmoving for a while waiting for the world to come to her but when it didn't, she gave in to her weariness and slipped in and out of lucidity until finally losing the battle she turned over comfortably and fell asleep…

_She ran. Her long black hair flowing behind her, her body was slick with cold sweat, her vision blurred by tears, her pulse quickening with every step as fear snaked its way through her body lazily turning her blood stone cold. Her slight small child's footsteps echoed round the passage as she galloped down the steps, as she reached the bottom she bowled over by her the momentum and fell the last couple of steps. Landing in a heap at the bottom, she stood up quickly, dizzily tottering and then resumed the original pace. Coarse stone enclosed the corridor, torches blazed aggressively in their brackets, she passed large, heavy doors complete with equally large and foreboding iron bolts and keyholes, her surroundings were warped as if from a memory long ago. She neared the end of the passage she saw a vaguely familiar shape._

…Anna sat bolt upright instinctively grabbing her wand and yelling "Stupefy!", the spell ricocheted off the wall and was sent streaming right back at her, she ducked and shook, subconsciously registering that she was awake.

It had been a long time since she'd had one of those 'dreams' before. She shook herself violently; trying to regain her composure and a grip on normality. Her head swam groggily, she felt as if mercury had been poured down her throat, slowly poisoning and stifling her. She got up determined to _do_ something. As cold water, poured over her she almost laughed at herself in the cold light of day it was nothing but an immature nightmare. She would rise to the challenge and try as hard as it was to enjoy this holiday.

**_----x_x_x_x_x----_**

It was the middle of the Christmas holidays and it was passing in what felt like to Anna was contentment mingled with confusion; Malfoy was better company than Anna could have ever hoped for. She had tried but given up on hanging around with the seventh years who it seemed did nothing more then grunt to each other, moan and bitch non-stop, whilst ignoring everyone and stay in 'their' corner of the common room sulking supposedly.

By the end of the first week, almost despairingly Anna had felt forced into given up on trying to socialise with anyone new or acceptable and ignoring Malfoy (generally at the same time) and resorted to talking to him instead. She found to her utter amazement that they had the same sense of humour (he had made her laugh on many occasions including a rather embarrassing incident at lunchtime which Anna would rather forget; she had been drinking her pumpkin juice at the time!) the same views on things and generally had enjoyed each others company than the alternative. But at the same time she was completely perplexed she wasn't sure what she regarded him as; a friend or an enemy. Her mind swam and was easily frustrated by this inability to decide.

Christmas day had come around and Anna awoke happily with the Dormitory to herself and presents at the foot of her bed. She gazed down at them contentedly and grabbed armfuls of them to place neatly under the tree. After a hasty breakfast, she ran excitedly into Malfoy's dormitory just like she had said she would. She was disappointed to find him snoozing still at 11:00, she laughed softly as she heard Crabbe and Goyle snoring loudly or rather felt it. She poked Draco sharply in the back; he grunted and rolled over so in the end she had to resort to desperate measures; she stole his duvet. He woke up abruptly and stared blearily back at her looking puzzled, she laughed "Come on! Wake up, its Christmas day you can't spend it sleeping!"

"Get out!" he yawned, she rolled her eyes and left him in peace.

After an hour they eventually emerged, strutting into the common room with an air of disinterest. Anna was impatient and keen to start present opening and, to her dismay Draco was determined to go as slowly as possible.

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Aren't we going to eat first? I'm starving."

"I've already eaten, be quick!" She replied readily.

She spent the time arranging and rearranging the presents with excitement coursing through her. She loved Christmas and winter for its mysterious, cold and enchanting nature; it was her favourite time of year. She heard the stone slide, (grinding as it did so) as the three of them entered and stood up quickly, Malfoy smirked "You just can't wait can you?" his cold grey eyes danced with amusement. She didn't answer but as soon as he settled down and pulled a present towards him, she had eagerly dived for her own pile.

She wasn't disappointed; she had received a year's subscription to witch weekly courtesy of Pansy, spell books from her aunt and uncle, and pictures of her and her friends from Durmstrang she giggled as memories of chilly summer days long since past flooded back to her.

The last present was the most fascinating she deduced that is must be from her mother. She pulled the small, rectangular, carefully wrapped parcel towards her and quickly opened it to find a most peculiar necklace it was silvery in colour had a snake pendant with tantalizing blood red rubies for eyes, it was smooth and cold to the touch as she pulled necklace from its small velvet box a note fell out, it read;

_Dear Anna,_

_Merry Christmas. Enjoy your present, someone you aren't familiar with needed you to have it. Don't discard it; it happens to be white gold and a family heirloom. I'm thinking of you and I know that you are thinking of me. Be Careful._

_With seasonal greetings, _

_Mother._

Draco was observing her with an air of interest "Do you want me to help you put it on?" he enquired he seemed to have finished opening his presents and was surrounded by lavish, almost extraordinary presents which littered the floor along with crumpled bits of paper and envelopes. Anna laughed (to her surprise) nervously. She was saved from answering by Crabbe and Goyle, "We're just going to send some cards and stuff."

"Yeah, because we forgot to before." Malfoy rolled his eyes and dismissed them with a wave of his hand as if they only existed to do his bidding,

"Do you want me to help you or not?" he asked sounding irritated.

"Um, sure." She said trying to sound nonchalant.

He walked over to her slowly it seemed like an eternity to Anna. She felt like an angry rabbit caught by a snake, he took the necklace from her gracefully and drew her sleek hair back attentively she reached out to take it and held it as she did so she brushed his hand. He pulled the necklace up and around her neck as he did up the clasp she felt his cool touch upon her skin and almost gasped but managed to control herself. Within in seconds the intimacy was over and she plummeted back to earth with a bang. He stepped back away from her and she turned around to face him.

"erm…thanks." She said fairly shaken up. He shrugged a Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face. What he did next took her by surprise and completely off guard.

She had turned her back to him and started to clear up, expecting him to leave for lunch. Out of nowhere and for no reason it seemed, he grabbed her free wrist and made her turn round to face him. Before she could say a word he had swiftly forced his lips to hers. She didn't pull away or resist, it was clumsy and to Anna's confused mind it felt strange. Before she could allow it to flower or find her self enjoying it, everything shattered and dissolved around her as she pulled back ungracefully and slapped him hard across the face. She was shocked and furious, as he raised his eyebrows and jeered,

"I would say that the turkeys not the only thing that seems to have something shoved up its backside."

He pointed to the mistletoe they were standing and leered, she stepped closer as if to lean into him as he did to her, just as he bent his head as if to kiss her again she slapped him once more, leaving him gaping, angered and staggering in the common room.


	10. Secrets, Lies and a Big Surprise

_Chapter 10_**: Secrets, Lies and A Big Surprise!**

Hello! Loadsa thanks for the reviews from:

**Katie: **_I'm glad you like it and thanks for saying its good. (I'm a lil bit paranoid! ;)_

**Asterisk Truly: **_well here's the update (stating the obvious is a special talent of mine!) and I'm thankful you think it's a good job (the angry relatives who want to use the computer don't seem to think so!)._

**Aelwren: **_I'm glad to have received your compliments and that you like it, I'm also wary of new characters that's probably why I started this fic! _

**Iamsiriusgrl: **_woah thanks for reviewing every chapter, lol I could never do that! Pleased you liked it!_

**And Paprika90: **_lol don't worry about the questions am happy to answer them as much as I can! Ok firstly, yes the dream kind of works on the same concept as a pensieve, with one subtle difference; it will only go so far. Secondly, the necklace holds significance yes but only to one person (not Anna). Thirdly yes I had put some thought into the pairings…but I won't spoil it for you and as for that I would like to see what pairing you think is going to happen._

_**Toodles all, and enjoy!**_

CRASH! Anna jumped about a foot in the air startled, when she heard the distinct sound of something breaking very close to her. " Mr Longbottom, please do be careful!" Professor Mcgonagall said sternly as she flicked her wand and said sharply,"Reparo!"

Pansy howled with laughter at Anna's reaction "Your face!" she eventually managed to say whilst clutching her sides with eyes brimming with tears of laughter. They were in transfiguration on their second day back from the Christmas holidays and were working in pairs trying to conjure and vanish large vases that no one it seemed (apart from Anna and the Granger girl) had managed to successfully do. Rain was lashing the windows like tiny silver bullets and the sky outside was a mass of iron grey. Anna looked outside wistfully, listening to Pansy recount her tale of the Christmas holidays "And then as if that wasn't enough, my parents decided that I should baby-sit my little cousin! I mean come on, it was Boxing Day and I had better things to do then baby-sit some little brat which happens to be related to me but that I barely know." Anna laughed trying to envisage Pansy babysitting a toddler, it was a good thing the child was still breathing from the sounds of it.

A thought occurred to her as she thought of Christmas, "Did you like your present the end?" Anna had bought Pansy a book called 'Wooing the Unwooable, A young witches guide to getting that dream wizard' for Christmas to cheer her up more after the Draco incident.

"Yeah it was really good, I've been thinking about putting it in to practise. Did you like yours?" Anna smiled at these words and could see her friend's easily distracted mind wandering as she gazed upon Nott.

"Yes it's really…useful." Anna said at a loss for positive words.

"What? Oh that's good," Pansy's mind snapped back to reality, "So come on then, tell me about your holiday, was it good? Make any friends? Anything remotely interesting happen?" Anna could see that she was going to be interrogated but would rather eat her hair then tell Pansy what really happened on Christmas day.

"Um… it was Okay I suppose, nothing much happened," Pansy looked at her suspiciously she was going to have to think fast "No I didn't make any new friends bu-"

A sneering Blaise Zabini rudely interrupted her "I thought that you would have told her by now or at least that you would've heard." He said looking to Anna then to Pansy.

"Told me what, heard what?" Pansy said looking confused and staring accusingly at Anna. He laughed derisively

"Malfoy was seen kissing someone on Christmas day!"

"Maybe it was a sad loser and they happened to be under some mistletoe?" Anna offered, angered that it had got out, she was stillincensedby what had happened; he'd automatically assumed and if Anna did something it was because she wanted (not because some cocky boy decided that she needed to be kissed)to, she wouldn't be forced into it,andhad to beon her terms, she mused.

He snorted, "Don't be so stupid! Do you think for one minute that Malfoy would be forced into doing something like that? Not a chance!"

"Who told you? Who'd he kiss?" Pansy said heatedly.

"I have my sources," he said tapping his nose and being generally annoying "As for who he kissed my source isn't sure but it was someone slightly shorter than him with long hair and a willowy build." He winked at them and skipped off apparently delighted at leaving chaos in his wake.

"Did you see who it was?" Pansy rounded on Anna and poked the vase they had conjured only moments earlier a little too forcefully.

"No, why would I of? Anyway, who's that pathetic that they'd stick their tongue down Malfoy's throat!" she said spitefully sulky as the vase smashed to the floor. They ignored it,

Pansy leaned across and poked Millicent,

"Oi!" she moaned, feeling.

"Who kissed Draco?" Pansy asked lividly, Anna could tell that she was going of into one of those moods where she would not stop until she got what she wanted only this time it was to Anna's expense.

Feeling the sudden need to intervene she said sulkily, "I would think that is would be more of a case of _him _kissing her!" her spiteful comment went unheard.

Millicent shrugged "I don't know I wasn't even there, ask him yourself if you are that bothered." Still rubbing her side where Pansy had poked her.

Pansy ignored her advice and walked purposely over to where Crabbe was standing with his back to her with Anna trailing along miserably behind.

"Crabbe, who kissed Draco?" she pronounced slowly,

"Don't know." He grunted, Pansy squealed with frustration.

"Fine then I'll ask him myself, you moron!" she spat, marching warlike over to Draco whom Anna had managed to avoid since Christmas day.

His eyes narrowed as he watched them, "What do you want?" he said languidly.

"Who did you kiss on Christmas day?" Pansy almost yelled earning herself several stares.

He laughed, "You actually believe those rumours? Pansy you are so gullible," he chuckled Anna gaped at him, Pansy's was mouth opening and closing soundlessly like a fish "I didn't kiss anyone on Christmas day-"

He never got to complete his sentence because at that precise moment Anna's cousin burst into the room, in floods of tears yelling, "ANNA! SHES GONE!" followed by Professor Rafe the DADA teacher pelting haphazardly into the room behind him. The room immediately erupted into noise

"Silence! What is all this commotion?" Professor McGonagall shouted, eventually gaining control of the situation whilst Professor Rafe was bent over double regaining his breath and Henry was shaking in a corner sobbing uncontrollably.

"SHEE GONE!" He wailed,

"I think perhaps that you should calm down, Mr Marshall and pop along to the Hospital wing." Professor Mcgonagall said gently walking over to where Henry was slouched.

"NO!" He howled, "I WANT TO SEE DUMBLEDORE!"

"Now, now Mr Marshall I'm afraid that he is busy. I am sure whatever it is can wait." Professor Rafe said in gruff voice. He was tall, thin with balding grey hair.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!" he sobbed and as he did so handed Professor Mcgonagall a picture or note of some kind, what she saw obviously startled her as she almost fell backwards and her face was full of what Anna would call respective shock. The professor swallowed "Professor Rafe please accompany Mr Marshall to the Headmasters office I-"

"NO! Anna needs to come to!" he sobbed, Professor Mcgonagall surveyed him with a worried glance then turned a hawklike stare to Anna

"Miss Safire are you a friend of Mr Marshall's?"

Anna stood rooted to the spot unable to speak, eventually she found her defiant, santimonious voice, "No, we're cousins." She croaked.

"In that case follow me, Professor Rafe please head back to your classroom while I escort them," she turned to the rest of the room who were stunned into silence "The rest of you may leave, please head back to your common rooms for the rest of this lesson."

Anna didn't have time to ask what was going on as Professor McGonagall swept along with Henry leaving Anna in her wake. Anna's mind was whirling with possibilities, what had made her cousin so upset? She wondered until she was confronted with a Gargoyle.

"Pepper imps!" Professor Mcgonagall said clearly, immediately the Gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside leaving a spiral stone staircase in view. They climbed on and as they did so the staircase began to revolve upwards until they reached a door. Professor McGonagall tapped the door, "Come in." a voice said from behind the door.

The door opened they entered the most extraordinary room Anna had ever seen there were shelves with the most interesting moving silver trinkets, the walls were lined with what she presumed was portraits of the current headmasters predecessors who gazed down at them thoughtfully and a beautiful phoenix was seated preening itself on a perch "Please have a seat. Now, what brings you here?" Anna and her cousin sat down and Professor McGongall stood behind them. Professor Dumbledore observed them over his half moon spectacles leaning across the table, Anna turned expectantly to her cousin and listened to the tale that unfolded.

"Over the Christmas holidays, my mother kept receiving letters from owls she seemed to knew, but they thought nothing of it as the parchment was blank. Until my dad dropped one of the pieces into the fire and words were revealed on the page it said," he screwed his forehead up in concentration, he had seemed to have calmed down since he had entered the room, it seemed to have a calming effect instead to Anna it made her feel inexplicably uncomfortable, "Tell the truth or you'll be sorry, Not to do so would be great folly.' We didn't understand it but…but my mum started acting oddly, like she would go around the house magically locking all the windows and doors and rechecking them, she wouldn't relax either. She was still like that on Sunday when I left. Then…then today in Defence against the dark arts I…I…I got a letter from an owl I recognised with a picture and it said." He burst into fresh tears after withdrawing the letter he had shown Professor McGonagall before, Anna still confused and curious leaned in for a closer look…and wished she hadn't.

There was a picture of a cold corpse or a dead Aunt Polly, Anna gasped nearly falling off her chair in shock. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and seemed to deepen "Where is your father?" he asked Henry who continued to sob,

"He he is away on business, he doesn't even know t t that shes d d dead!" Dumbledore nodded sympathetically.

She blurted out, "Why is she dead?" she said her voice level, sounding more intrigued than sombre.

"I have no idea what the truth is, but I will try find out, I will sort everything out. Henry you are to stay within this castle." Dumbledore answered as if in contemplation.

"Could a deatheater be behind this?" Henry asked tentatively.

"I don't know, I will try to find out, Minerva please escort Henry to the hospital wing and Miss Safire I need a quick word." Professor Mcgonagall helped Henry up and Anna watched them depart unemotionally.

"Listen to your Mothers advice."

"Do you know where she is and why she has gone?" Anna said eagerly pushing aside all other thoughts. He silenced her and dismissed her.

Anna sprinted down several staircases descending at a rapid rate, pelted down to the Slytherin common room entrance and breathlessly gave the password. She stalked in surprised to find what seemed to be half the house waiting for her.


	11. Verdicts Reached and Emtions Gained

_Chapter 11_**: Verdicts Reached and Emotions Gained.**

_Thanks for the reviews (sniff!) it means a lot to me, well here goes nothing..._

Anna collapsed into the nearest armchair exhausted, as she looked around at the keen faces she knew that a nosy interrogation was to follow and was dreading it. She put her head in her hands, hoping that this was all some terrible nightmare and would go with the coming of morning, Aunt Polly's sudden death had shocked her to her very core but she didn't feel a great sense of loss or sympathy towards her relatives and she couldn't understand why. Anna didn't feel…attached to them somehow; _maybe_ she thought _it is because I'm still in shock or because I didn't really know them_. Upon this thought she shook her head she hadn't known her father and he was gone yet she felt connected to him and had privately grieved his loss.

Someone cleared their throat, Anna looked up to find them still staring at her, she realised to her dismay that Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Zabini, Nott and with a jolt as she locked eyes with him Draco were among the people seated around her, narrowing her eyes, she massaged her face, it felt taut with stress.

"What happened?" Pansy enquired as soon as she finished, question upon question was fired at Anna.

"Who was he?"

"Who's gone?"

"Why did you have to go?"

"You're not related to him are you?"

And so it went on until Draco silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Give her a chance to breath, will you! Now, what happened?" She looked around at them and in all her despair felt the strangest urge to laugh. Giggles erupted somewhere from deep inside her until eventually she stopped and began to hiccup.

"Whats it to you?" she asked them. They stared back at her as if she were insane, in fact she felt quite the opposite in her mind things had never been clearer.

"Well, if you really are dying to know, my aunt was murdered either today or yesterday and it was my cousin who so calmly wandered into our lesson today hence why I had to accompany him now if you don't mind I am going to sleep, good day!" and with that she rose sharply and left them. On the outside she was laughing but on the inside she was weeping.

In Anna's mind things had never been worse; just as she had settled her aunt had been killed by god knows who, there was still the tedious schoolwork to complete, there was this elusive truth which meant that at some point in her life Anna decided that she had been lied to, her mother was in hiding and uncontactable, she hadn't been able to heed her mothers advice and to top it all off the same person who had killed her aunt could come after her cousin…little did she know that the killer had other ideas.

Anna lay there inwardly sobbing not for her cousin, not for her aunt or her uncle but for life and the harshness of it and for being so weak as to wallow in it. When she finally calmed down she decided to sort through her thoughts methodically; for Anna, it was the logical solution she rarely felt such emotion and when she did, she had been in control of it. She decided that there was nothing to be done about the killer except to stay alert and look out for any signs after all, she had no idea where to begin to look. Dumbledore had obviously worried for Henrys welfare therefore she concluded that he must know something and if he did what what was it? Was he protecting them? If he was then what was he protecting them from the truth or something else? She had no energy to continue this train of thought so instead she decided to concentrate on other issues.

She felt quite isolated, throughout her life Anna had always surrounded herself with 'inferior' people; to stifle her insecurities people around her always confirmed that Anna was as others saw her not as she saw herself. She always needed to be a leader and in control although her mother had said, "Power was a state of mind." Anna disagreed, she sanctimoniously believed that power in whatever shape or form was valuable and ultimate, yet this was a stark weakness. It was that theory now which had left her here alone, if she had not been so intent on making her 'mark' her fellow slytherins would not be so interested in her and her problems.

She sat up wiping her emotions away with the black, sombre sleeve of her robes. This triggered the memory of Durmstrang with it's blood red robes and furs of winter, she smiled reminiscently. She settled back remembering the small (compared to Hogwarts) four-floored castle with it's vast sweeping grounds containing innumerable lakes and mountains all vaguely daunting but in Anna's mind they were silent, comforting memories. These thoughts made Anna feel all the most desolate, but still she would not give in to her emotions.

She was stirred from her musings by the door creaking open and the torches in the brackets flickered into life illuminating the dark room. "Anna? Anna, are you awake?" As Pansy (trying and failing to be quiet) emerged from the light corridor outside Anna inwardly groaned.

"Well I am now." She sighed sarcastically, gingerly rising up onto one elbow.

"Good, you seem fine to me I told Draco that you would be, what a waste of time coming up here I might as well stay now, have you got the answers for the charms homework? Can I copy it?"

Anna inwardly winced at the sound of charms, Pansy seemed oblivious to it. Professor Flitwick had been disappointed in her recently, or so he had kindly said "My dear, you have true potential, don't waste it!" after handing her back her latest somewhat lacking test results.

"No you can't, did he send you up here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he seemed quite concerned actually. Anyway sorry to hear about your aunt and all, feel free to tell me anytime I won't breathe a word of it." Pansy said distracted not sounding at all remorseful, Anna didn't believe that Pansy could keep her mouth shut for more then one minute.

At this point Anna decided that she was going to tell the truth not because she felt guilty or shameful but because she thought it would cause a lot more damage to her if somebody else told Pansy, she felt the callous need to shock her friend.

"Pans…um you know what Zabini was saying earlier about what happened Christmas day."

"Yeah, I didn't believe a word of it for one minute! I mean come on Draco isn't likely to kiss some sad loser staying here for Christmas is he? What, you didn't believe it did you!" She laughed; it was at times like these that Anna wanted to throttle her.

"Anyway what were you going to say? Please can I copy your work?" Pansy requested

"Well, it doesn't matter, no you can't and don't ask again. How are you and Nott getting along?" She said thinking better of it.

"Oh Anna, he's perfect! Mum even said that he might even be able to stay for Easter!" Pansy rolled onto her bed dreamily.

"Have you actually asked him whether he wants to stay or not? And what about Draco?" she smirked, knowing Pansy she probably hadn't even asked him out yet, although she was tired this conversation was cheering Anna up considerably.

Pansy sat up quickly, "Yes of course I have he said that…he'll think about it and as for Draco I'm not bothered." Pansy said shiftily. Anna laughed she didn't believe that for a second.

"What if I told you that Mal-I mean Draco did actually kiss someone but he is just covering it up, and I know who it was." Anna said.

"Really! Who was it? I knew it was true!" she leaned forward eagerly.

"What if I told you that she was a close friend of mine and had confided what had happened to me. She thinks that perhaps if he realises that she will _not_ be forced into a…situation and she was allowed to be the one who called the shots then…she also said that it was socially unacceptable," at this she received a blank look, "well she would have not slapped him."

"What? Holy cow you really know this person don't you, I knew you were lying when I asked you if you had many any new friends! So tell me who is it?" she said with the need for gossip engraved all over her keen face.

"I'll tell you if…if you promise me that you're sure you really, really couldn't care less and won't have a hissy fit when I tell you." Anna said silently pleading that Pansy wouldn't go off into one, she watched her friend shrewdly, calculating her reaction. Pansy rolled her eyes and closed them,

"Ok, sure whatever, Just tell me." Sounding impatient she began to fidget this was putting Anna off by making her want to laugh. Just then the door caught Anna's eye, as it had seemed to have come ajar.

"Whoever's there come in, we don't like eavesdroppers." Pansy looked at her puzzled then enlightened when Millicent, Lorna (a slim, sour faced, mean, rodent featured girl) and Veronique (a broad, dark haired bullish girl. Anna sometimes wondered if Millicent and Veronique had a brain cell between them!) walked in looking to Anna's utter irritation not in the least bit ashamed. Anna looked at them each in turn,

"Why were you outside our door listening to us? Are you that desperate that you gain pleasure from eavesdropping into others peoples private conversations?" Pansy burst into fits of giggles,

Lorna tried to stare Anna down,

"Pansy can't keep her big mouth shut so she would have told us everything any way so it is not that big a deal, but obviously it is to you." She sneered. Pansy stopped gigging and gave Lorna cold stare.

"May I remind you that I wasn't the one listening in, so obviously it is a big deal to you too and you are the one who decided to inform the world and his wife about Draco and Pansy so if Pansy's mouth is big yours is effing huge!" she watched fuming desperately hanging onto her heated temper as Veronique and Millicent tried to be inconspicuous (a very hard job for them) and leave,

"where do you two think you are going? So do you want to listen or not because to be honest I've had enough of Chinese whispers and if I tell her you are all going to find out anyway." She smiled slowly and cat-like as immediately had everyone's attention,

"Well I think you all know what I was talking about don't you? What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that I was the one that Draco kissed." She smirked as they all gaped at her everyone that is except Lorna.

"You expect us to believe that? That you kissed Malfoy! My god you're deluded!" she began to laugh,

"Well to be quite frank nobody gives a damn about your opinion, because you speak out of your arse."

It was Anna's turn to laugh as Lorna looked as if she had just been slapped everyone else began to laugh with her or rather at Lorna.

"Fine then I will go ask him!" Lorna exclaimed dramatically then hurried out of the room.

With that Pansy who had seemed to be in a bad state of shock leapt from her bed replying when Anna gave her a questioning look "I have to see this, Anna and you should too." Millicent and Veronique took their chance to escape with her. Anna heaved herself up and slowly followed not knowing what to expect.

She entered the dimly lit common room to find a livid Lorna confronting a delighted Draco,

"You haven't answered my question! Did you kiss her!" she yelled her voice rising steadily, Draco seemed to be coldly and thoroughly enjoying himself,

"Who?"

"ANNA!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You don't have to shout she is right behind you." Lorna span round, seething.

"She said that you did!"

"Did she?"

"YES!" Pansy stepped between them,

"Calm down, now seriously Draco did you kiss Anna you know the girl standing over there." She pointed vaguely in Anna's general direction Anna nodded and prayed to god that he wouldn't muck about as he feigned thought. It would ruin her carefully crafted reputation if he were to say no; they would believe the perfect boy who appeared flawless in their bias gaze, not some glacial, recent foreigner who they did not completely know all about yet.

"Hhmmm, now let me see…why yes I think I did. Now, Anna what happened?"


	12. Harsh Reality

_Chapter 12_**: Harsh Reality.**

_Hello again thanks for the reviews! Here's a new chapter for you!_

**£&&£**

…_Her slight small child's footsteps echoed round the passage as she galloped down the steps, as she reached the bottom she bowled over by her the momentum and fell the last couple of steps. Landing in a heap at the bottom, she stood up quickly, dizzily tottering and then resumed the original pace. Coarse stone enclosed the corridor, torches blazed aggressively in their brackets, she passed large, heavy doors complete with equally large and foreboding iron bolts and keyholes, her surroundings were warped as if from a memory long ago. She neared the end of the passage she saw a vaguely familiar shape._

_A creamy blonde, chilly and dignified woman stood clutching a small bundle hard to her chest. She appeared to be trying to be calm the hysterical bundle almost feebly, she was struggling under the weight of her emotions and task. Anna wandered closer, her heart clamoring, her fear abandoned for sheer curiosity. All that was visible from the bundle was a small shock of black hair, it seemed bizarre that she stood outside the door cloaked by a solemn, heavy atmosphere. The young woman of around thirty shifted her weight,the bawling face of a child over a year old appeared, she wandered closer almost mesmerized reaching out to touch her,only tojerk away violently, her heart in her throatas a man's panic-stricken scream erupted from inside the door..._

Thwack! She started, consciously registering that something had made contact with her head. Thickly, still half asleep she mumbled, "Leave alone, sleeping."

"So you sleep in the common room do you?" a voice to her left enquired, laughing.

"Come on Anna, I know you like potions but isn't using the homework as a pillow taking it a bit far?" another voice to her right quipped.

"What?" she said groggily, actually opening her eyes this time and raising her head slowly to look around still heady with sleep. She found that she was indeed in the common; with her quill discarded on the floor and creases in her parchment and robes from where she had slept on her half finished homework. The writing on the parchment towards the end looked as though it had been written by somebody who had forgottenhow to write.The fire in the grate had long since burnt out into ashes, she looked around once more and saw that it had been a rolled up piece of parchment that had been lobbed at her; in an attempt to wake her up.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning as she did so.

"Its 8 o'clock." Said the person whoshe sleepily identified as Pansy to her right.

"In the morning." Blaise Zabini added smugly, both appeared disgustingly cheerful.

"How come I'm in here?" she pondered lazily.

"Well you were here last night talking and doing your homework after dinner and then you fell asleep, simple." Pansy explained slowly as if speaking to someone very stupid, which for her was ironic.

"Get up Anna! Everyone is up in the great hall having breakfast, now! You don't want to keep everyone waiting for you, do you?" he said chuckling fiendishly. She got up sloth like, grumbling, collected her things and walked begrudgingly into her dormitory. Armed with her hairbrush and all manner of magic beauty/cleansing products which Anna considered life saving and necessary to use in the morning she began to get ready.

Anna finally skipped out half an hour later refreshed to find herself faced with two impatient, tapping people.Theywere rapidly decreasing in tolerance, she could almost see an angrily throbbing temple on a beetroot Blaise. She watched them warily as they quickly turned tail and departed. Anna waited for a while before she began the short upward journey to the great hall,to makesure that she increased the distance between them and her. As she stumbled slowly along behind them, she looked around her; she couldn't believe she had been at Hogwarts for five months, so much had happened in what had felt like such a short space of time. Everything felt slightly surreal, like she was looking into somebody else's life.

They entered the great hall to find a strangely subdued atmosphere, everywhere else except the Slytherin table where Malfoy was deep in conversation with Nott. He looked up as they approached and smiled felinely, "What are you so happy about?" Pansy who sat precariously close to Malfoy asked suspiciously as Anna walked in and slipped in the space beside her, grabbing a piece of already buttered toast from her plate.

"Hey get your own!" Pansy shrieked at Anna, who frowned; she was sure her ears were bleeding.

Anna screwed her face up, trying to satisfy an itch before saying,

"I'm so hungry I've only just come in, I deserve it," innocently almost as if she required pity.

She moved up and along the bench sharpish desperate to get away out of her reach,trying to urgently eat the toast. Pansy swelled with annoyance, her face reddened and grimaced with antagonism before raising her hand as if to swipe her. Realising Anna was too far away she lazily turned back to persistently interrogate Malfoy.

"Anyway you haven't answered my question, what are you so happy about?" Anna watched distantly, her face fixed with uncertainty and shrewd suspicion.

"Oh, nothing so unimportant that it concerns you." He answered pompously, intent upon sadistically irritating Pansy as a smug leer played across his lips. She needn't have asked as just then the morning post arrived.

A large handsome screech owl landed just beside Pansy, carrying a copy of the daily prophet as Malfoy inadequately fumbled around looking for spare change, Anna audaciously grasped the paper and took it from the owl just as he and Pansy in unison lunged out trying to grab it but she was too quick for them.

Pictures of people stared back at her looking scary, her eyes flicked over each image taking in the information and name below each; _Dolohov, Nott, Lestrange, Rookwood, Jugson, Macnair, Avery, Crabbe, Rabastan, Mulciber _and_ Malfoy_. The headline shouted out **_AZKABAN BREAKOUT!_** And underneath the small article read; _Yesterday evening the Azkaban prison played host to a large breakout of eleven of it's most dangerous occupants who are he who must not be named' s most loyal supporters; the deatheaters who are infamously known to commit heinous and evil crimes for you know who. Upon asking the ministry they answered "Be warned these wizards are extremely dangerous and are not under any circumstances to be approached, if you know the whereabouts of any of these wizards it is of the utmost importance that you contact the ministry straightaway. If you have any concerns please consult your guide to elementary home and personal defence." The minister for magic herself was unavailable for comment. _

_For more information concerning these wizards and the crimes they have committed turn to page 3._

_For details on how to contact the ministry turn to page 5._

Anna put the paper down slowly and looked up first at Pansy then at pathetic Malfoy menacingly and said coldly, "So were you all going to keep me in the dark about _him_…" she gestured towards him almost disgusted, she turned to him and spat sarcastically, "I suppose it's no coincidence that you're arrogantly smug on the day after someone who has the same surname as you and looks very much like an older version of you happens to breakout of a prison."


	13. Numb Stupidity

_Chapter 13_**: Numb Stupidity**

_Thanks alotfor the reviews!_

Red-hot fury coursed through Anna, she was blind to everyone around her and yet somehow she appeared oddly calm. Anger surged in her, not because of what Malfoy was; but because she had had the wool pulled over her eyes: over the blindingly obvious she had been made out to be a fool, she was probably the only person in the house who didn't know and yet everyone had failed to point it out to her, Anna was nobody's fool. She stood stock-still and slowly readied herself for a dramatic exit; she held her head up high and strode briskly from the Great hall; her pride was the only thing that kept her from giving them all the finger and sprinting out the door.

She was so engrossed in her seething vehemence and how she had been 'wronged' that she didn't notice that she was heading straight for a squat Hufflepuff first year who was considerably shorter then herself. They collided head on and landed sprawled out across the stone floor of the entrance hall, Anna was the first to furiously disentangle herself from the mass of limbs and speak feeling outraged at being publicly humiliated for the second time.

"Well excuse me! Would it hurt if; in the future you actually looked where you were going!" she said it so venomously many people who where milling around mindlessly turned to stare with pity at the poor girl on the end of Anna's spite and glare disapprovingly at Anna who pinned the girl down with a nasty gaze.

"I mean what is your problem are you blind or just plain stupid!" she spat spitefully;

Henry who'd just finished breakfast entered the entrance hall to witness the onslaught; infuriated he stepped forward from the crowd of curious onlookers intending to intervene.

"That's enough Anna, leave the poor girl alone she doesn't deserve this." Anna swiftly looked over at him then back at her prey drawing her wand out in the process,

"Oh wook who wit wis; Henry the mudblood's friend come to rescue you! How sweet, next time though just leave to Potter I'm sure he'd hate to see you stealing his limelight." She mocked in a baby voice gaining satisfaction from the way Henry's features twisted with suppressed rage and the girl at her feet whimpered almost fearfully.

"I said Leave. The. Girl. Alone, Anna." Henry emitted through tightly gritted teeth it was taking all his restraint to stop himself from hitting Anna. Anna stood simulating thought; enjoying the hushed melodramatic silence that entailed knowing the fight was finished.

"I suppose," she looked down directly at the girl "You're not worth it anyway, you're just too pathetic for words."

The girl finally released from Anna's gaze all but leapt to her feet, relieve evident in her flushed face. Venting her frustration on this kid had given her a savage callous pleasure, distracting her from dwelling on her own thoughts but another feeling pricked uncomfortably at the corners of her heart: shame. She readily ignored this and the silent disbelieving stares that she was receiving from the dispersing crowd. All but one remained: Henry. He stood almost shaking with rage,

"Please explain what just happened."

"Why should I? I have no one to answer to, its certainly wouldn't be you anyway."

"Stop feeding me bullshit and answer the question: What did you do that for?"

"She walked into me what else was I going to do? Invite her for tea!"

Both stood stubbornly willed the other to back down, finally Henry gave in; he wasn't in the mood for a battle of wills certainly not with Anna anyway.

"Lets just go for a walk shall we?" he offered tiredly hoping to startle her into saying yes,

"Hmmm…a walk…with _you_…umm let me think about that one, NO!" she stated her voice dripping with satire, the idea was preposterous.

"Oh for gods sake Anna! Pull yourself together! Can't you just for one minute be civil!" he shouted his patience had drastically and quickly run out. His little outburst shocked those around them and unintentionally Anna; who was taken aback enough to agree just to escape the confounds of the castle.

Thus they ended up sat under the tree near the lake in the crisp winter weather discussing Anna's life. Anna had at first been unwilling to answer and comply but had eventually given in and all the events of the past year torrented unbidden from her.

"So what happened after...mum...died? How did you feel about the slytherins after you found out about _his_ rotten family? I mean you can't have been unfeeling enough to ignore it and just accept it, could you? I mean I know you don't really like him but you aren't going to stay friends with _them_, are you?" Anna laughed, the idea was vulgar, he looked so innocent and forlorn with his searching gaze.

"Could you?" he repeated his voice rising, Anna coughed anxiously searching around for a change of topic.

"Yes I am, ok?" She sneered defiantly.

"How?" Henry choked back tears, he had cried too many times this year.

"Easily," she shrugged, laughingly dismissing her humiliation with a wave of her hand, "And I'm-"

"And you're not ashamed to admit that you're mixing with those who take up the dark arts for a hobby," He finished for her with revulsion, "Anna, do you have any idea what the Malfoys and Slytherins are like! They're scum, they don't deserve to be wizards they should have they're wands taken and snapped in half! They're in with you-know-who; I bet you anything Malfoy is counting down the days until he becomes a deatheater! How could you be so stupid! But you don't care do you!"

She shook her head rebelliously, "I'm happy." She stated matter-of-factly.

He snorted unceremoniously, "Happy? You! Not from what I've seen today."

In angered tones after he had calmed down she explained to him what had happened today, and how she was just angry that she had been taken for a mug and the rest didn't bother her, _and why should it?_ she thought _it doesn't concern me_. Henry laughed just to infuriate her further,

So what are we going to do about the killer?" he enquired the very question had preyed on his mind for weeks, consuming him. They discussed at length the possibilities and suspects but didn't get any closer to uncovering the truth,

"Well I better get going I've got to go to defence against the dark arts, so what are you going to do then?" he asked genuinely interested

"About what?" she asked slightly bewildered,

"Stuff."

She laughed cryptically, "Don't worry I've got that sorted, and start looking after yourself don't let the killer get you down."

"How can I?" he asked miserably,

"Easily! Relax, I think I know who it is." She winked and before he could ask, she set off with a new bounce in her step and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.


	14. Hopes and Tears

_Chapter 14_**: Hopes and Tears**

_Argh I hate this chapter! Meh. I've been drafting and redrafting it so many times, it just bores me but there you go, thanks for the reviews. _

**Iamsiriusgrl**_: I'm kinda getting those same unhappy vibes, lol!_

**Asterisk truly**_: Odd is good…I hope, how was it odd?_

**Paprika90**_:Woah so many questions! So little answers! But yes the golden trio play a big part later on… _

_Toodles!_

Henry sat broodingly in the gryffindor common room pondering Anna's words from last month. As Ron Weasley wondered past he looked at the late essay that Henry was supposed to be redraughting, a look of horror blossomed upon his face.

"Oh poor you! If I were you mate I'd hand that in sharpish loveable Professor Snape is ever so kind when you hand things in late." Henry smiled as winking; Ron received a disapproving mother's look from Hermione and strolled away casually. Henry's mind went into overdrive,

"Hey! Ron! Wait up!"

As Ron turned looking increasingly mystified, Henry walked briskly over to him not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Would you mind helping me with…something? Please?"

_&&&_

She scanned the parchment in the failing candlelight, frowning slightly as she corrected the list of biased facts with the quill between her teeth. Her mind whirred, almost mechanically slowly as she gazed at each neatly written bullet point. They all seemed to make sense to Anna and supposedly point to the alleged suspect. She was in the library as had become her custom to every evening; after her talk with Henry it had become clear to her who the killer was.

She shivered at the thought of all the time that she was spending here.

"Acceptable, but you have the intelligence and capability to achieve more." Professor Mcgonagall had stated sighing as she'd passed the dog Anna had been trying to turn into a badger, earlier on that day. She was trying to sanctimoniously prove a point on a whim yet she was sure she could prove it. To others it seemed as though Anna was more intent on focusing on catching the killer than taking an interest in her own life.

Unaware of an amused watcher hiding behind one of the library's many shelves, sighing and yawning she gave in and retreated out of the library under the disdainful gaze of Mrs Pince, the librarian.

Absentmindedly she descended, she was certain; it had to be...it just had to. Rubbing her eyes, Anna scowled as she gave the password almost subconsciously and exhaustedly fell into the nearest armchair. She inwardly laughed as pansy tried and failed to seduce attention from Theodore Nott who sat, irritably away from the fire trying and failing to achieve anything constructive with Pansy hovering about him. Her smile faltered as Draco strolled in smugly (as usual flanked by the wizarding world's most intelligent individuals) towards a conceited Lorna.

He made sure every head was turned towards them, as he perched pretentiously on the arm of the chair and importantly leaned into her and whispered something probably incompetent. Lorna snorted loudly as if she were trying to laugh superiorly before turning simpering and spoke in a wheedling tone almost worshipped him. Anna narrowed her eyes as something nasty she hadn't experienced before; envy, sliced coldly into her side. It seemed that as far as he was concerned the incident that had occurred just over a month ago had been insignificant; he had resumed his reign.

The slytherins walking past paused baffled as they looked into Anna's eyes usually like pieces of sapphire were now clouded, cold and almost distantly black and set in a malicious gaze, her mouth a thin line of contempt.

Anna shook her head shaking off the need to sleep, aware of people watching her she turned and got up, stomping into the dormitory. For the first time since she had been to hogwarts hot, angry tears slid down her face unbidden. Nearing the end of her bed and tether she slumped against and slid down. Her words from last month haunted her, "I'm happy." They rung in her head, at the time she had been defiant yet now they seemed petty and ironic.

She shook, struggling to regain her composure, she felt empty as if something were missing, the truth of the killer was elusive no matter how hard Anna tried to convince herself she'd solved it and above all she felt abandoned; she needed her mother who she couldn't have been more alienated from if she'd tried.

Pansy flanked by Millicent barged in; she raised her eyebrows just as Anna raised her hand to gesture to her to remain silent. Before Anna could try to get up both were at her side within minutes she looked at both incredulously as if daring them to form a sarcastic comment. They lifted her onto her bed each handing her a tissue (she accepted Pansy's gratefully whilst eyeing Millicent's one warily) and sat either side of her patiently waiting for her to explain. After a while of complete silence after Anna's sobbing had died away Pansy tutted,

"Well, I have to hand it to you," Anna looked up questioningly her tears gone, "Instead of just making an idiot of yourself…you've gone and made a complete idiot of yourself!" Millicent grunted in agreement and Anna rolled her eyes, not trusting her throat to utter a syllable.

"So what is it? School? Home?" She snorted and sceptically wondered as to why they should care, "Ok, it might help if you actually spoke. No? Ok back to square one. Again. Oh I know!" she suddenly added almost clapping with absurd glee before leaning over and whispering conspicuously to Millicent, who nodded a fiendish smile erupting onto her usually blank face.

"Malfoy!" Pansy yelled triumphantly, Millicent slapped the bed over enthusiastically, almost sending Anna flying. Anna almost choked, looking distinctly worse for wear and dazed as she fell off the bed much to Pansy and Millicent's delight. She stood up straight and scowled,

"Most definitely not!" she said through gritted teeth. Pansy shrugged before she could stop herself she asked, "Anyway why would _you_ care?"

Pansy rolled her eyes looking indignant, "Because we're your friends…and besides who else would we copy homework from _and_ get good marks for it!" Pansy answered dodging the hex sent after her as she sped and Millicent plodded out the door before turning,

"We're going to watch the Quidditch tomorrow; Us vs Gryffindor, so bloody get up early!" Anna rolled her eyes but prepared her robes before slinking off to bed all the same, after all that was what friends were for? Right?


	15. Sneaky Seekers and sly correspondence

_Chapter 15_: **Sneaking Seekers and sly correspondence**

_Thanks for the reviews! In answer to Iamsiriusgrl I'm planning to release some truths, and generally cause mayhem and destruction later on…I know I'm generally keeping you in the dark but you will find out all later on ps hint read between the lines like I've placed some hints down and I spose I'll give you a big one now…the killer is big a part of the character's past although she doesn't know it yet. I like the fact you picked up on Millicent and Pansy not being real friends, they're just out to gain and so is someone else but not for themselves…_

_Argh I'm dying to tell you but that would ruin it_

_(**warning** plot contains twists and turns… not everything is as it seems!) _

_ohh la la pps to Paprika90 refering to your questions last chapter, find out after 'it' happens. It being the climax of the story (which just to let you know as well the golden trio are in!)._

Glad you like it, now roll on the quidditch… 

"And Ginny Weasley takes the quaffle, dodges a nasty bludger sent her way by Crabbe, or is it Goyle? She's speeding towards the goals," For the first time in the match Anna looked up to see a determined, flaming red-head bulleting towards the goal. "She shoots…" for the short time it took for the quaffle to leave Ginny's hand, gryffindor house stood up ready to roar and Slytherin sat ready to sulk and jeer."She SCORES! That's Gryffindor 60, slytherin 40." The magically enhanced voice of someone meaningless to Anna rang out across the pitch, boring into her skull. She frowned silently once more, in the hopeful mid-March morning.

"Your not lions, your kittens! Meow!" Pansy cat called, her silver and green scarf hanging off her and trailing onto the dirt ridden floor. Anna looked up at her 'friend' who'd seen fit to abandon her earlier on at breakfast, irritated by that and her constant need to jeer, her eyes settled on the scarf, she smiled smugly as she seized it swiftly, and viciously tugged it. Pansy gasped for breath as she wheeled around before slumping down into her seat with a thump.

The wind stepped up a notch and whipped her riotous silver and green hair across her face.

"Cheer up! You're the team mascot!" Pansy screeched at Anna before dissolving into fits of giggles, Anna all but growled. Whilst she'd been sleeping they'd had the hilarious idea to charm her hair so that when she woke up she'd scream and throw the most immature terror tantrum, her hair a riot of colour. But that wasn't the only problem.

Draco was tailing Harry Potter down Slytherin's end of the stadium. He looked across and melodramatically pretended to fall off his broom in utter shock as a reaction to her hair. He winked arrogantly before speeding off. Anna sighed and averted her eyes from the match, She thumbed the letter in her pocket once more, having no need to read it she had memorised the words, it had struck her so.

_Anna,_

_Don't question me. You will not be receiving any easter eggs this year, and you will not depart to receive any either. I have found out about your extension work that you have been preparing for, you will not go ahead with it._

_With cautious regards,_

_Saffy. _

Of course, she understood every cryptic word which to someone else would have been bewildering. It meant that somehow her mother knew of her plan and forbade her to continue it, it also meant she wasn't going to receive any letters and wasn't able to stay at Pansy's just as she had intended to over Easter. The frustration overwhelmed her and she violently kicked the stand, earning herself many unimpressed, perplexed stares and a painful toe.

Her eyes watered with the tenderness, and she found herself reflecting on the past to take her mind off the throbbing toe; Saffy had been what her aged and slightly eccentric house elf; Gribble had affectionately nicknamed her and her mother, her Saffies, short for Safires. Nobody knew of their earth shakingly embarrassing nicknames and Anna planned to keep it that way.

Beside her Pansy fidgeted, sighed and tutted a sure sign that her short attention span was coming into play. Anna directed her attention to the pitch as the cacophony around her increased, "FOUL!" the slytherins yelled feeling put out. "Mme Hooch is directing for the game to continue, no foul was given to Malfoy the slytherin bastar-, sorry professor, seeker as he flew straight in the path of a bludger." Anna shook her head and misinterpreting it Pansy nodded,

"I know! What is wrong with this school? They might as well put "we favour people" on the next letters they send out!" and with renewed vigour she stood up yelling, "FAVOURITSM!" Anna looked up disbelievingly, surprised Pansy had used a four syllable word. Anna huddled more into her protective scarf, shaking slightly in the cold rolling her eyes as the Slytherin team's new song (written by Malfoy naturally) struck up.

_You fill up my senses;_

_Like a gallon of doxies,_

_Like a packet of dragon dung,_

_Like a good pinch of floo,_

_Like a night out with Potter,_

_Like a dirty 'roach cluster,_

_Like Gryffindor team,_

_Come lose to us again,_

_Na na na na na _

_BOOOOOOOOOO! _

"I can't believe they let him have that, he barely caught the damn thing!" Malfoy stated for the fiftieth time heatedly. His admirers and followers (much to Anna's irritation included Pansy) around him, Anna stood a little way off. She was painfully bored of the 'poor Draco, he should have caught the snitch and would've done if it wasn't for nasty Harry Potter' act. She disentangled herself from the edge of the group and went to lounge in the nearest armchair, her mind on other things. It had been a crucial part of her plan to stay at Pansy's for Easter. She had even gone all out and asked her permission to and after much persistence on her part, she had reluctantly said yes.

She rose, stretching cat-like and made to go to bed early, sick of the slytherins, "And where exactly do you think you're going?" Draco drawled, blocking her way, obviously he had noticed she hadn't been amongst his worshippers and had come to correct the 'mistake' and he gradually snuck forward to casually drape his arm around her neck and drag her back towards the rest of the sixth years. Sighing heavily, she stated slowly "To. Bed."

"Hhhmmm." He said absentmindedly, pulling her along and turning. She stopped dead, kicked him viciously in the shin, and whipping round stubbornly stormed off not wanting to hear the rest of it.

Her mind was full of stupid notions. She was extremely confused her 'friends' the people she'd surrounded herself with wereridiculing, thought themselves to be superior,selfish and disloyal; ready to ignore and abandon her at the drop of a hat _just like today_ she thought _they just left me to it when they came in_. They were quick to motion a protest but hesitant to follow it through. She subconsciously let her feet take her wherever and eventually found herself outside the portrait of the fat lady.

She stood flustered not quite knowing what to do with herself, eventually a gryffindor third year scuttled past her, he was frowning slightly with curiosity shining in his blue eyes, Anna suddenly knew what to do, she needed to speak to someone, anyone who wasn't in her house.

The scruffy gryffindor was still stood there watching her warily, obviously not wanting to give the password away thinking her a ridiculous slytherin spy of some description.

"Tell Henry, that Anna's here to see him." The gryffindor started not expecting to be spoken to so civilly,

"Who?" he asked at first tentatively, then puffing up his chest to appear bigger and bolder than her. She sighed and rolled her eyes melodramatically.

"Henry! He's a fifth year…I think." The gryffindor frowned and leaned forward to whisper the password quietly before he entered. Flashing quick, sly glances at Anna, who crossed her arms and elegantly arched an eyebrow.

She was left hanging on tenterhooks for the best part of five minutes, confused as to why she was so eager to speak to him. Finally he emerged, begrudgingly as though he'd been pulled away from festivities.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"To speak to you…my moth- she sent me a letter…" she answered her voice trailing off into humiliating nothingness as she produced it.

"So she knows of your plan? Its not him you know…it can't be." She looked up startled suddenly angry.

"You knew!" he nodded solemnly still immersed in the letter, "You knew that I thought the murderer was Professor Rafe!" he started gesturing violently for her to keep her voice down,

"Its got to be him, Henry! No one would suspect it to happen again, you received the letter in his class pointing the finger away from him. The dark lord knows you're in gryffindor so there's the possibility you would turn to Potter. He's teaching defence against the dark arts its an ironic twist on a subject he knows little about. I need to go to Pansy's this Easter to gain information about death eaters, the Dark lord and his plans! Can't you see!" she let out a little scream of frustration, "It's the most logical explanation!" she scorned, Henry just shook his head.

"Its just a list of suspicions and assumptions Anna, it isn't him! Do you really think Dumbledore would let that happen!" Anna shivered at the name. She knew it to be true in her heart, and began to accept it in her head. Of course, it had been stupid to suspect him, but Anna wasn't about to admit that! She fixed Henry with a calculating, contemptuous stare.

"It's a definitely a supporter of the dark lord…" she said in rumination aloud, at a complete loss. For some reason she needed to know, she'd been dragged into it and _deserved_ to know.

Henry nodded stony faced, a heavy silence that shrouded the atmosphere followed. Both seemed unwilling to break it. She turned on her heel ready to speed back amidst people she understood.

As Henry entered the gryffindor common room he went to sit by the golden trio, he smiled at Hermione, who'd watched Anna and cleverly worked out her plan, he nodded to Ron who'd helped in the first place and nodded at Harry, who it seemed was in a troubled place of his own.

Thinking it was finished, he sighed contentedly and retreated to his dormitory, thinking he wouldn't have to bother them again, he fell straight asleep.

Elsewhere someone troubled by loss and past, was having trouble sleeping so reverted to plotting, plotting to unknowingly prove Henry's last thought wrong…


	16. Sleeping memories, waking dreams

_Chapter 16_**: Sleeping Memories, Waking Dreams.**

_Yeah I know two chapters one day, please don't shoot me!_

_Lol, _**Katzie** I_ kinda agree but have to say he is the voice of reason! (much to Anna's disapproval!)_

_And_ **Taeniaea** _glad you like it, heres a new chapter for you!_

_Anyways in response to questions asked b_y **Paprika90**: _yes henry did talk to ron, who talked to harry and hermionie about anna and now they are continuing their own investigation and henry is sure it isn't the dada teacher and yessheisnot allowed to go to Pansy's because her mother believes something will happen to her. but it is definitely not the climax of the story yet... that doesn't happen in hogwarts (oops o well). Anyways heres a new chappie for you to ponder on..._

"No, Draco! Do you understand the meaning of the word no?" he stood in front of her, arms crossed, lip curled with his trunk at his side. Since the night after the quidditch match, she'd tried to explain to him time and time again that she couldn't and wouldn't stay at Pansy's for easter (according to Pansy "They were all simply _dying_ to go round to visit them." She'd theatrically stated when Anna had asked why was she handing out pink strawberry perfumed pieces of parchment stamped with her address) and now the time had come for him to leave, he was still in denial.

She felt weary and faded, school had been a long, hard slog drawing on all her survival instincts just to stay awake. But now it was time for the holidays she wasn't sure that she was really eagerly anticipating them, rather the opposite.

He seemed to think people some kind of possession to be picked up and discarded just as easily, although Anna was a hypocrite in pointing this out, she still felt put out. Without warning he pushed passed her, sending her flying into the wall of the Entrance hall. Right on cue, Crabbe and Goyle laughed trollishly.

She got up and flew as fast as she could past them into the grounds, anger boiled away at the tips of her reason. Smirking, Malfoy turned coming up to her ready to receive her hand to help her up into the carriage, without thought she stepped forward and slapped him, hard. Coldly satisfied with the way his pale skin reddened from the mark and being publicly humiliated,

"On second thoughts you can stay here, the beasts, mudbloods and half breeds have better manners than you!" he spat before swirling round, gesturing for Crabbe and Goyle to load his trunk, before theatrically getting into the what seemed to be carriages invisibly pulled and slamming the door like a stubborn child.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" She shouted irately at the retreating carriage, not meaning a word of it.

Sighing heavily she trudged wearily back up to the castle, past the happy students eager to return home for the Easter holiday which only intensified the feeling that she had no 'home' whilst carefully trying to avoid anyone she knew. Anna crawled onto her bed, without a trace of thought she rolled over, curled up into a protective ball and fell asleep almost instantaneously…

She giggled euphorically giddy with sheer happiness and the thrill of devious naughtiness. The miniature, child-sized broom levitated perhaps half a metre from the ground and meandered lazily and slowly around the room. But in her 5-year old mind she was soaring above mountains, whizzing aloft through clouds and free from the shackles of an unimaginative mind. Her heart stopped momentarily. Footsteps, loud and clear, the patient, quiet footsteps of someone or something familiar stalked towards the door.

Beginning to panic she fell from the broom, thumping the ground lightly. She spun round hitting herself with her long hair. A Paris summer sun beamed its way into the light, richly decorated in regal colours of blue, gold, silver and green and prestigiously furnished room with a cavernous ceiling, that to a child seemed endless. The room was covered with discarded wrapping paper, artfully ripped in the anxious act of secretly opening an early birthday present.

"Gribble! Ranger mes affaires! Ou est tu! Venir!" the cold, enchanted voice of her mother came from her study loud and clear, she had no time for house-elves who she treated disrespectfully and inferiorly, indeed she treated everyone that way. But deep down, Anna was sure, she was good at heart. The footsteps stopped, then silence. Except Anna was sure everyone could hear the sound of her heart hammering its way out of her chest.

With a light pop the shadow behind the door vanished and relief consumed Anna. Quickly she 'tidied' it up or shoved it under the loose floorboard, Anna's treasure trove. And placed the broom carefully back underneath the invisibility cloak. She ran back, sitting dutifully back in the uncomfortable wooden chair facing the corner of the wall.

With a crack that meant her mother was downstairs, she shot up, carefully altering her posture. Her mother stepped proudly towards the door, "_Allohamora." _The door opened to reveal a stately lady in her mid thirties, proud and aloof, with frosty blue of the bluest kind eyes and buttery locks elaborately coiled, nothing like her daughters raven, straight hair dressed (as always) in shades of mournful black, her lips pursed she crossed the threshold.

"I do hope that you have learned your lesson, wands are not to be played with, especially not mine! Now you may have lunch and return to your studies, there may some use for you yet. I will not be present for a day or so, I have an important matter to attend to." Anna nodded subserviently making sure she looked very remorseful, it was a trick she'd learned early on. Her mother would never raise a hand to her but she ruled the house with an iron grip. Strict and demanding she expected the best and only the best, and above all no displays of emotive behaviour.

Before Anna could look up or reply her mother swept out of the room, unaware of a large tawny owl furiously tapping at the window. Anna now off the hook, cheerfully went over to investigate. Standing on tiptoe she just about managed to unlatch the window to allow the enormous bird to swoop in, gratefully and hastily drop the letter and be on it's way. She dropped onto her hands and knees to innocently pick up the letter.

As soon as she did so, the point at which her finger touched became red and rippled out until the whole of the envelope was red, and on the front, scripted handwriting appeared to slowly reveal the word, _cleared_ emblazoned upon the front and beneath that a word that began with _A_ which Anna couldn't identify.

Innocently she ripped open the letter, on the whole it was boring, at the top it gave a name, which yet again she didn't understand and then something that she joyfully realised she did understand, mentally skipping the bits she didn't.

_Prisoner: ……_

…_for: Life._

_So far …: 4 years_

_Letter …send to Celeste Safire … unharmful ………_

……_: She's Mine!_

She tossed it aside and resumed playing.

…Anna awoke in a cold sweat shivering from the realness of the dream or…_or memory_ her subconscious supplied sinisterly. Shaking off the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she got up and ready for lunch and mentally trying to prepare herself for the rest of what she thought would be the most tedious Easter holiday ever.


	17. The wary weak

_Chapter 17_**: The Wary Weak**

_Hmmm…lol! 'Fraid I can't answer who the killer is… BUT I've laid done a clue somewhere so…I'll leave that 1 2 u! It happens next chappie and continues in2 next. And paprika90 you ask about her father…well I've included that in this chapter. Happy clue hunting!_

The week of the Easter holiday had begun, much to Anna's wretched disappointment. The castle seemed shrouded in a layer of tension and stress. Among the fifth years and seventh years feverishly revising the holiday away for their O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts Anna was the only slytherin sixth year apart from the creepy, rabbit featured Nott stuck at Hogwarts.

Wary of human company she tried to occupy the spiralling boredom by spending time in the vast castle grounds. In the vain hope that whilst she was away from the castle working on the evil, impossible amount of homework tasks set by the teachers or relaxing under a tree reading a book or watching the ever changing colours of the surface of the lake; the castle would simply disappear.

Fortunately the ancient castle remained as sturdy as ever and when steel grey thunderheads lazily rolled in to officially announce the arrival of April and it's showers, she found herself forced to sulkily skulk back to the confines of the castle and the slytherin common room.

On the Thursday, sick of her own miserable, tedious company, she found herself sadly intrigued by observing Nott doing his homework. Halfway through he looked up scowling at her slightly and raising his eyebrow enquiringly.

Feeling quite humiliated she smiled winningly sheepish whilst speedily thinking up a reasonable excuse that wouldn't sacrifice her dignity,

"I was just…wondering…what…er…whether you wanted a hand or not? She put forth nonchalantly. He snorted disregardingly and shook his head raising the so far three foots worth of potions essay on comparing the properties, creation and effects of Polyjuice and Merilion potion (a difficult potion to enhance someone's intelligence and power briefly to that of Merlin's) which Snape had lovingly set them.

"Have you even opened your book yet?" she looked up startled she had expected him to ignore her and resume working. Sneering he pointed to the essay like a teacher teaching an infant to read. She smirked back at him,

"Yeah…all four feet of it with an extra two inches!"

He rolled his eyes satirically she snickered and asked,

"Were you ever going to stay at Pansy's?"

He seemed to be on the verge of laughter with what appeared to be uncomfortable wind etched harshly into his rodent-like features for a moment.

"Oh god no! Knowing her we'd be doing joyful activities such as defrosting her cat!" he yelled incredulously scaring a couple of first years who glowered at them momentarily.

She made a disapproving frown as she withdrew her small, black crow feathered eyeliner quill from the depths of her robes. She began to apply it liberally as he sighed and shook his head waiting for her to finish.

"Now that's just evil, she might not be the sharpest quill in the draw but she's alright…ish …anyway its horrible to hear. You two started out like Romeo and Juliet but it ended in tragedy."

She sighed heavily dropping a subtle as a brick hint, hoping that for Pansy's sake he would pick it up, after all who knew when they would need someone like Pansy? She bulldozed a grin onto her face as she remembered her friends bovine stare.

"Ummm…like you and Malfoy really." He shot back, she glared at him.

"That's different!" she snapped.

"Oh I see a rather sore subject then?" he leered teasingly.

Searching around for a change of topic she seized his copy of the daily prophet perched precariously on the edge of the table.

**_Minister Visits Hogsmeade In Bid For Reassurance_**. The headline shouted apparently there'd been sightings of wanted criminals (two vicious escaped deatheaters named Dolohov and Lestrange) in and around the village causing quite a scare. It was supported by a picture of a large, shorthaired, square jawed severe woman sporting a monocle standing outside a quaint, cheerful looking pub the sign 'the three broomsticks' swayed in the breeze.

Curiosity swept over Anna and she quite forgot her anger,

"Whose that?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Nott looked over her shoulder and stated slowly and clearly,

"That's the British Minister for Magic." She looked up at him making it clear she wasn't that stupid,

"Amelia Bones standing outside the three broomsticks, where they serve the best butterbeers and probably firewhiskies…but I wouldn't know." He smiled with suppressed and devious mirth.

"Well hypothetically speaking of course I prefer icevodka myself." He laughed patronisingly, before adding-

"So you ever seen or been to Hogsmeade?" he asked genuinely curious. She shifted to get comfortable until she sat on the armchair like a throne she shook her head as she did so. He smirked,

"Well, first off you need signed permission. I take it you haven't got it…" she nodded confirming his suspicions.

"Well not yet I haven't." she said smiling mischievously. He raised his eyebrows and with that she withdrew her wand and pulled his quill closer to her. She picked it up smugly tapping it she muttered

"_Contrefaire_." His eyebrows went even higher until they almost completely receded into his hair, eventually he smirked.

"Forgery a speciality of yours, then?"

"Sort of." She said absentmindedly as she fished for a spare bit of parchment,

"And probably just about everything else remotely illegal as well, knowing you." She looked up narrowing her eyes analysing the comment for an insult, when she was happy there was none she smiled. Her eyes flashed deviously. He laughed patronisingly before adding,

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked as if genuinely intrigued.

"I just…am. My mother dumped me here."

"Really was she that eager to get rid of you?" he snorted.

Anna winced as she recoiled from the comment before giving him a long, hard and cold malicious stare. He seemed to want to question her, it seemed to Anna as if he'd been trying to steer the conversation towards family since the beginning of it. He observed her closely as he asked,

"What's your mother called?"

"Celeste. Celeste Safire."

"What about your father didn't he have a say on whether you came here or not?" she looked across at him unemotionally as she said,

"He's dead. Mother said he was killed by aurors just before I was born. He was pureblooded of course." She said haughtily although with a note of defence.

"Oh naturally as am I." He seemed to have gained all that he wanted to know as if she'd confirmed a doubt but Anna was perplexed to his purpose as ever. Feeling uncomfortable once more she shifted the conversation.

"What about you?" He sat up a little as if to seem more superior as if Anna were insignificant.

"I'm as pureblooded as Malfoy. My mother died so I was raised by my father and an old widower." She nodded registering all. She was dangerously more intrigued by him than before.

"You're a bit of a loner." She remarked bluntly as though she were stating a fact. His lip curled,

"I don't feel the need to surround myself with people, I'm not that insecure." Ignoring the insult she laughed,

"Sounds like the rest of the holiday going to be fun, then. Have you done the charms homework yet? I need someone to practice on."

As the holiday drew to a close Anna found herself almost dreading the Castle full again. She'd grown accustomed to having the dormitory to herself. Unfortunately, she'd formed an uneasy and strained alliance with Nott, as she seemed to regain some hope that things would retain some normality. As before though she was wrong and instead of winding done, things were beginning to come to a head…


	18. Charmingly Gone

_Chapter 18_**: Charmingly Gone**

_Argh! I'm sorry it's taken a little while to update but I've been really busy. Well...hmmm can't really think of anythign to say except thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter (I don't!). Oh yeah to Iamsiriusgrl's question no, Anna will not get together withNott...his intentions for them becoming 'friends'__are completely well ummm...one sided. Don't take anything at face value. ciao!_

The June sun blazed in the cloudless sky lighting the rich trees and all it touched. The summer brought with it it's happy, carefree nature contagiously affecting the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Anna the air felt heavy and stifling, as she trailed through the grounds to the spot underneath the tree. The spot overlooked the cool lake where the squid floated lazily on the surface as if sunbathing.

She seated herself beside Pansy who raised her eyebrows in response to the state of her. Anna snorted and brushed aside the stare; recently Pansy had become nothing but infuriating and tiresome. Fidgeting slightly, Anna looked around at them all sprawled and lolling on the lush grass. She felt unable to relax as she cleared her throat and asked tentatively as to not break the peaceful mood,

"What have we got next?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, slowly calculating aloud. "Hmmm well its Wednesday and after break on a Wednesday we have…errrr…charms! That's it!" Each groaned in turn as they realised (as per usual) that they hadn't done the homework. They lethargically traipsed up to the castle trying to miss as much of the lesson as possible.

She took her usual seat next to Pansy and slumped onto the desk as Professor Flitwick began to explain the lesson's objectives. As usual Pansy's attention was soon lost amidst lack of knowledge and sheer tedium but was reimbursed in a new activity; poking Anna.

After the fiftieth poke Anna finally lost her temper. "Oh for god's sake, will you just bloody stop it!" Pansy snorted irritatingly,

"Oooh someone's getting stressed!" in exasperation Anna let out a small squeal of frustration,

"Will you ever effing shut up! I'm trying to concentrate and do you think I can with you? All you do is hover over my shoulder and be bloody incompetent! Just effing leave me alone!" A shocked silence ensued as people's attention was drawn away from the task and to Anna's livid outburst.

She stormed to the back of the room and sat down, shaking slightly as the captive audience slowly returned to work. The kindly concerned face of the professor appeared beside her, "Is there anything wrong?" she shook her head violently.

"Well, why don't you go outside for ten minutes, then I'll send someone out to collect you." She drew her eyes away from his pleasant face shamefully appreciating the kindness she was shown but didn't deserve. Anna strolled outside ignoring the enquiring stares she received as she watched the floor beneath her.

She rested her head against the cool stone in front of her, trying to bring clarity to her thoughts. To calm herself down she began to count theminutes out of time, before she could reach the tenth she had decided on another course of action; to leave.

Leaping off the wall with renewed vigour she ran down the hall to the slytherin common room, her wand outstretched to blast open the doors in front of her. Just as she neared the steps and was about to descend an arm pulled her back not viciously but roughly enough to let her know she was in trouble.

"And where do you think you are going, Miss Safire?" looking up at the stony faced transfiguration teacher she found herself blushing and stuttering an excuse.

"Charms…I w w was just getting m m my books." Professor Mcgonagall raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"I see well as you have used magic in the corridor, five points from Slytherin." Anna looked up aghast.

"You can't do that!" she almost shrieked indignantly.

"Oh yes I can and I will and for that little outburst two more points from slytherin." Anna watched outraged as the emeralds in the slytherin jar receded to the top, only increasing her sense of failure.

The professor escorted the subdued Anna back to her charms lesson where she was greeted with an icy reception.

-----------

As the lesson drew to a close she hastily packed her stuff away ready to flee. As the old bell rang she raced out the door all but hanging onto her composure, eager to reach solitude. She drew a ragged, scared breath as she felt a cold hard hand grasp her wrist pulling her back into the shadows. She swung around, all guns blazing until she faltered. She eyed him, wary of the expression on Theodore Nott's face.

He leered as he realised that he had silenced her, "Here, I thought that this might interest you. Come see me later." He roughly thrust a battered piece of parchment into her closed hand. Before she could answer he had entered the throng of hungry students, keen for lunch.

She almost collapsed as she read the small article titled **_Headmaster Murder_**. _Miss Celeste Safire was detained earlier today by aurors. She is thought to the major suspect in connection with the murder and disappearance of Igor Karkaroff the previous headmaster of Durmstrang. She is due to appear in court on June 25th. _

Anna could not force her self to read the rest, her stomach was somersaulting and she felt dizzyingly sick. She scrambled to her feet unsure of where to go if the article was right then that meant…

"Her trial's today." Swinging round she came face to face with a deadly serious Malfoy. Anna could not find it within her to answer. Her mouth had become dry and her throat had closed up.

"What are you going to do about it?" still dizzy she swayed on the spot; he stepped forward reluctantly to support her. "You could always go to Professor Mcgonagall's office it's the nearest and you could floo yourself to the ministry." He stated bluntly as if this was been the most obvious thing to do.

Anna regarded him shrewdly as she looked into his emotionless grey eyes. She strode off in the general direction of Mcgonagall's office barely giving him a backward glance. Cautiously she pushed open the door, shocked at what it revealed.

Henry watched in the shadows of a statue as Anna entered the office, disgust and fear wormed its way into his heart. He'd followed her from her lesson unsure of what was going on. Until he'd seen the article Nott had given to her as she'd brandished it before Malfoy. What she was playing at he couldn't be certain; although he knew one thing and that was he was going to make sure she wasn't going to do anything remotely stupid.

Nott sat sprawled over the chair behind the desk as if in waiting. As she'd entered he'd sprung up animatedly and grabbed an envelope from his inner robe, sniggering all the while. She leapt and reached out to grab it knowing what it contained. He pulled it up and out of her reach wagging a finger at her as he did so. From behind him the door burst open and Malfoy entered (flanked by Crabbe and Goyle) reaching out for the envelope.

"The floos in the envelope all you have to do is get into the fire, drop the floo and say ministry of magic clearly." He stated arrogantly. She looked into his eyes once more unsure of his intentions.

"Why do you want to help me?" she croaked, wincing at the sound of her cracked voice. He shrugged and sneered,

"The question is do you want to help yourself?" her gaze flickered between him and Nott before relaxing; deep down she believed that she trusted them slightly. She snatched the envelope and walked over to the grate before changing her mind.

"You're coming with me." She stated clearly unsure of why she'd decided to make that decision. They regarded her incredulously; they clearly thought her quite mad. Malfoy shook his head vigorously.

"No. You've got to go and you're stupidly wasting your time."

She rolled her eyes grabbed his sleeve and pulled he toppled forward before becoming rigid. A scuffle outside the door startled them as they all raced to get into the only hiding place; the hearth.

Henry sprinted into the great hall he'd just seen Malfoy enter and hadn't liked it at all. He raced over to the gryffindor table and furiously tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"She's…she's," he paused to catch his breath as his pulse quickened, "Going!" he added quickly.

Harry silenced him with a look, "she's gone to rescue her mother."

He stated before getting up, shocking him and Ron into silence. Henry watched as they walked out and turned down a deserted corridor and Harry pulled out a dusty, little square mirror. Harry looked up at Henry and said in explanation, "Hermione's in the library."

Silence ensued as their ears strained for any sign of life, their breathing low and ragged with fear. Anna fidgeted to get loose she was squashed into the back behind Nott (Her, Nott and Malfoy were the only people small enough to squeeze into the hearth as Goyle and Crabbe took up guard duty like trolls), a cunning smile alighted across her features as she opened the envelope and threw the contents onto the floor and whispered, "The ministry of magic."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and a dumbstruck Henry piled into the room (they'd managed to pick up Ginny and Neville along the way) to see a startled Crabbe and Goyle. "She's gone." Harry said to them all.

"They've used all the floo powder. We'll have to go by broom." Hermione stated one step before any of them. Henry gazed disbelievingly at them all and shook his head.

"I'm not going I'll just hinder you." He hung his head low.

"The rest of you should stay with him," Harry said they looked up at him questioningly, "It's too dangerous for you!" he snapped angrily. Ginny looked up and shook her head,

"We've come with you before so we'll come again there is no doubt about it." Harry shook his head but walked out with them in tail anyway.


End file.
